The Guy Next Door
by MrsBradMaddox
Summary: Joe moves into a new place on Pensacola's beach and immediately takes an interest in his neighbor. Turns out the police are also interested in her. What kind of demons and secrets is she hiding? Mainly Joe but Jon and Colby are regulars. Rated M for language sex scenes.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So... I started this story awhile ago and I fought with myself for a long time before deciding to post it. We'll see how it goes. Joe, Colby, and Jon = Roman, Seth, and Dean. Review 3 :)

"Your neighbor is pretty hot." Jon shrugs, pulling the blinds down and looking out the window at Joe's neighbor. Colby came over and glanced out to, giving Jon the 'male nod of approval'.

"Yeah if you could not hit on her, that'd be great." Joe mutters from his spot on the couch. He'd finally finished unpacking everything and just wanted to enjoy a relaxing day of nothing.

"Want her for yourself huh?" Jon teases the Samonan, making him turn his lips up just slightly. "I knew it." He states. Joe wasn't about to deny it, the girl next door was gorgeous... And probably would never give him the time of day. By the looks of it she was pretty popular around here, it wasn't too often that she was alone over there. Pretty thing too. She was probably only around 5'5, and thick too, just the way he liked them, she had ridiculously long deep auburn hair that she usually had throw up in a messy bun and bright 'see them across the room' green eyes.

"What do you think she does?" Colby ponders out loud, "I mean, girls got some nice stuff over there." He adds. He wasn't lying there. She had a newer Chevy diesil that sat in the driveway, it had to be lifted at least 2 feet to accomadate those massive swamper tires, it was an impressive sight. Joe had also noticed a sleek black Camero sat inside the garage, she was a Chevy girl for sure. "Probably something fancy, doctor or lawyer or something." He murmurs.

"Doubt it. Have ya seen the way the bitch dresses?" Jon chuckles. Joe could see her from where he sat on the couch, she was in a pair of probably too short cut offs and a bikini top. He only shrugged at what Jon said, it was a hot day in Pensacola, most of the girls dressed way skimpier than her here. "Not only that but the people that come around suggests other wise." He adds. Joe couldn't disagree with that, there have been a few questionable people he's noticed in his short time there so far.

"Well whatever she does, it's working for her." Colby shrugs, walking over and falling into the couch next to Joe. He grabs the bag of Doritos that were on the coffee table and digs into them.

"Cops are here." Jon states, amusement crossing his features. That got both Colby and Joe's attention and they pushed themselves off the couch to join Jon by the window. "Jesus we're nosey bastards ain't we?" He chuckles at the two men. Two sheriff patrol cars had just pulled into her driveway, and she looked less than impressed to see them, placing a hand on her hip and leaning against the truck.

"Guess doctor and lawyer are out of the question." Colby says softly. They watch on as one of the officers pulls out a pad of paper and begins jotting down notes while the other officer speaks with her. Joe could tell she was annoyed with them, it was written all over her face. He could also tell they weren't there for her, but someone that she either knew or had a run in with. Upon flipping the cop her middle finger though he knew they were looking for someone she knew, he grinned, she was a fiesty one for sure. The officer pointed to her house and she shook her head 'no', they then directed their attention to Joe's house and all three men hit the floor not wanting to be caught staring.

"Bunch of pansys we are." Jon mutters, pushing him self up and into the couch. A few seconds later there was a knock on Joe's door and he walked over to answer it.

"Good afternoon sir." The officer greeted him. "I apologize if we're bothering you, we were just wondering if you've seen this man around next door?" He asks as Joe steps outside onto the porch. He hands him a photo and Joe had definitely seen the guy earlier. Joe glanced over at his neighbor, he could tell she was nervous, she was chewing on her bottom lip and trying to not make eye contact with him.

"Nah, haven't seen him around." Joe lies, handing back the picture. The officer purses his lips, clearly unhappy with the response but nods.

"If you happen to see him around give us a call yeah?" The other one pipes up from the stairs.

"Will do." Joe agrees.

"Have a nice day sir." They both say, retreating down the steps. They say nothing as the pass the girl, get in their squad cars and leave. She waits until they've disappeared down the block before turning her attention to him. He was a stunning sight.

"Why'd you do that?" She asks him curiously, leaning up against her truck.

"What?" He asks.

"Lie." She states. "I know you saw him earlier when you were moving boxes."

"Whatever you do over there is your business." He shrugs casually. She seemed to accept that answer.

"Well, thanks." She smiles at him. Joe had to bite his tongue, she was beautiful when she smiled. "I'm Annabelle by the way." She tells him. Annabelle, that was a pretty name. Southern name.

"Joe." He responds.

"Nice to meet you." She tells him. "See you around Joe." She adds, pulling herself up into the big Chevy and turning it over. He nods at her as she leaves the driveway, taking off down the roads in the opposite directions the patrols went earlier.

"Annabelle huh?" Jon starts when Joe comes back inside. "Well, she is something ain't she?" He teases his friend.

"Seriously though, why'd you lie?" Colby asks. All three of them had seen the bald man earlier in the day.

"It's none of my business." Joe shrugs, "And I don't think that turning in her friend would earn me any points." He adds, making Jon grin from ear to ear.

"That's what I like to hear." Jon encourages him. "Get some man." He says, patting Joe's back. "Where do you think she went off to? Probably to warn the guy, better hope that ain't her boyfriend." Jon chuckles. Joe hadn't thought of that, he'd just assumed she was single. Guess he'd figure out that detail out later.

****************************

"Cops were just at my house lookin' for you." I tell Dom, walking into the warehouse. He was buried under the hood of a car, glancing up at me when I throw myself down on the chair in the room.

"Dom it's only a matter of time till they find you, maybe you should leave town." Mia, my sister, suggests to him. "For a little while at least." She adds.

"Don't worry about me." He tries to assure us. I only roll my eyes at him, hoisting my feet up on the coffee table.

"In lighter news..." I start, looking at MIa. "I have a fucking hot new neighbor." I tell her, "Big Samoan lookin' guy. You should see this dudes eyes." I state, remembering them.

"Did your knees buckle?" She teases me.

"If he'd have come any closer, girl I'd have fainted." I laugh.

"Enough." Dom says, his voice muffled by the car. He never did enjoy hearing us talk boys, even while we were growing up.

"You should thank him." I shoot at Dom, who glances at me. "Lied to the cops, told them that he never saw you today and we both know that he saw you. Y'all stared at him and his two buddies for like a half hour." I say unimpressed.

"Maybe he's just a smart guy who doesn't stick his nose where it don't belong." Dom shrugs. I hear him drop the tool he was using into the engine bay, followed by a "Mother Fucker."

"Bummer deal." I grin at him, "Karma, don't talk crap if you don't know crap." I laugh along with Mia. "You know too, it's only a matter of time until someone stakes out my house and follows me to where ever you are." I add.

"I haven't done anything bad enough for them to stake out your house." Dom mutters. He was shoulder deep inside the engine bay.

"Alright if you say so." I shrug. "I'm going home. I might make dinner later if anyone is interested." I add, grabbing my keys.

"Love you." Dom calls.

"Love you too." I sigh, shutting the warehouse door behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Joe right?" I greet him, answering my front door. He looked pretty good in only a pair of track pants, took some effort on my part not to drool or stare at his chest... Even though I may have taken a few peeks.

"Yeah." He smiles. A gorgeous smile I might add. "I hate to bug you, but do you have a vacuum I could borrow?" He asks sheepishly, "My buddy just made a mess, trying to help ya know."

"Sure." I chuckle, "Come in." I add, retreating into the house.

"No carpet." He comments, glancing around at his surroundings. Most of my house was done in tile, because of the dogs and the fact that I fostered litters of puppies a lot. Carpet wasn't really an option for me. "Lucky." He grins.

"There's carpet in the basement." I tell him, "That's it." I add reemerging from the kitchen with the vacuum.

"Thanks." He says, "Your house is pretty quiet today." He comments, giving it a glance.

"Yeah... That means my brother isn't here." I laugh, following him out the door a few steps. "My brother is the guy in the pictore the cops showed you. I'm actually not too popular." I shrug, trying to hide my sad expression. It was sad, I really only had a handful of people I could actually call friend.

"Sometimes it's better that way." He says thoughtfully. "I'll bring this back today." He adds, holding the vacuum up.

"No worries." I tell him, walking back up the steps to my front door.

"God my neighbor is one hell of a sexy beast." Text to Kelly. Who was my best friend. About the only friend I could actually count on for anything.

"And you're too chicken shit to say anything to him." Text from Kelly.

"He just moved in. I can't just, jump his bones." Text to Kelly.

"I didn't say to jump his bones. Just be friendly." Text from Kelly.

"I let him borrow my vacuum. That's friendly." Text to Kelly.

"Maybe a little more." Text from Kelly.

I let out a sigh and toss my phone on the counter, deciding to ignore the message. Instead I go upstairs and change into a bikini, opting to go surf for a while.

"Check it out Joe." Jon mumbles from his place in the kitchen. "Hottie is a surfer." He states, when Joe and Colby come over to where he was standing. She'd changed into a black and pink bikini and was toting a long board at her side. Jon lost interest and left the two, heading for the living room instead while Joe and Colby remained.

"She's gorgeous bro." Joe murmurs, watching her dive under a wave with her board and coming up a few feet away.

"Man up and say something." He tells him, "You said that guy in the picture is her brother, she hasn't mentioned a boyfriend. I say go for it, what do you got to lose?" He adds.

"She's pretty good." Joe chuckles, watching her hop up on her feet and rip into a wave. He wasn't a bad surfer himself, he could tell instantly that she was better but he could ride a wave or two.

"Go put on your trunks, get out there." Colby encourages him.

"Nah man, she thinks I"m cleaning up after Jon." He chuckles.

"Why does it always gotta be me?" Jon asks, mouth full of Doritos.

"Because you're a pig." Colby answers with a shake of his head.

"Hey fuck you." Jon mutters, throwing himself into the couch and turning on the TV.

"Knock it off guys." Joe tells Colby and Jon.

**Annabelles**

I'm in the kitchen when I hear a knock on the door. Probably Joe bringing the vacuum back. I wasn't disappointed when I swung the door open, he hadn't changed still in his track pants and no shirt.

"Just returning the vacuum." He tells me, walking into the house when I stepped aside. "Smells good in here." He comments.

"I've got Chili on the stove." I smile at him, pushing the vacuum up against the wall by the stairs. I"ll put it away later. "I saw your friends leave earlier... You want to eat?" I ask him, motioning to the kitchen.

"I don't want to intrude or anything." He replies, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. It was cute, the way he was swaying on his feet glancing at the ground and back up at me. "And I'm not exactly dressed for the occasion." He chuckles.

"You're right, you've got too much on... Feel free to ditch the pants too." I wink at him. "If you were intruding, I wouldn't have offered." I tell him, "I mean unless you're trying to say no really nicely because you don't like Chili or something." I shrug, teasing him.

"Twist my arm." He smiles, shutting the front door behind him. "For the record, I love Chili." He says.

"It's my momma's recipe." I tell him, "It's not quite ready yet."

"Smells ready." He says, raising an eyebrow at me. He eyes looked almost green today, I swear yesterday they were a light shade of blue.

"Any one ever tell you that you've got gorgeous eyes?" I ask him, leaning up against the counter. He seemed slightly taken back by what I'd just said, and it only made me smile wider.

"I've heard a thing or two." He murmurs. He was embarrassed, I don't know why.

"I'm sure girls give you compliments all the time, what being a famous wrestler and all." I wink at him.

He glances up, seemingly interested, "Didn't think you knew who I was." He chuckles.

"I really don't." I shrug. "But I babysit two 12 year old boys every Monday night, so I know the basics." I say.

"Do you know my wrestling name?" He asks curiously.

"Nope." I answer honestly. "I do know that you and your buddies are... The Shield." I say slowly, hoping I wasn't wrong. "The boys think you're cheaters, not big fans." I inform him, pulling a couple of bowls out from the cupboard.

"A lot of people think that." He smiles. "Just part of the job." He shrugs.

"They don't like me a lot of the time either." I wink at him. I scoop some Chili into a bowl and hand it to him, "There's cheese in the fridge and crackers on the counter if you like." I add. I grab a couple beers, because what man doesn't like beer, and walk out to the back porch to sit at the table.

"This, is excellent." He tells me, shoving another spoonful in his mouth.

"Thank you." I smile. "Nice to cook for someone who enjoys it." I say, looking out at the ocean. He cocks his head at me, confused "My brother and his buddies don't appreciate it. That's a lie, my brother does, his friends are assholes." I shrug.

"You can cook for me anytime." He informs with a small smile, "And I will always appreciate it." He adds. He leans back in the chair and I have the feeling there is something eating at him.

"So what's wrong?" I ask him.

"How can you tell?" He questions, furrowing his eyebrows.

"The mood in the air shifted." I state.

"Gotta go back on the road tomorrow." He sighs. "Don't get me wrong, I love my job it's always been my dream but being on the road is hard."

"Hard being away from the wife?" I tease him.

Yes. That was my incredibly smooth way of finding out if he was taken or not.

"No wife." He laughs. "No girlfriend either," He winks. "My family lives here in Pensacola though, and it just gets old, being in hotels all the time, eating out. You have no idea how much I truly do appreciate a home cooked meal." He tells me. We fall into a comfortable silence for a few minutes, before I take my bowl and his inside, tossing it in the sink. I scoop up over half the Chili from the pot and put it in a container, setting it in front of him when I sit back down.

"Take it with you, for the road." I smile.

"Thank you." He says sincerely. "Do you take requests?" He teases.

"Depends on the request." I reply. "I don't cook cabbage, anchovies or anything with kraut." I tell him, almost blanching at the thought of either. All three made me sick as a freaking dog, and they all reaked to high hell regardless of if they're cooked or not.

"None of the above." He laughs, "Don't laugh." He states, narrowing his eyes at me.

"Promise."

"Meatloaf, cheesy green beans and corn bread." He grins. "Like the real cornbread though, with the chunks or corn in there." He adds.

"Seriously?" I ask him, a grin forming on my face.

"As a heart attack." He replies.

"When are you comin' home?" I ask.

"Few days. Thursday I think." He replies.

"Thursday night, I'll make you dinner." I smile, "But until then you'll have to live off Chili." I laugh, tapping the container a few times.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: A giant that you for those who have reviewed and followed this story. I appreciate it and I absolutely 3 to read reviews :)

"Still coming over for dinner tonight?" Text to Joe.

"You actually going to hit on him tonight?" Kelly teases me from her spot on the towel. We'd been laying out on the beach for close to three hours now, I'd occasionally gone into the water just to cool off.

"Maybe." I shrug, grinning at her. "We should head in, I'm getting kinda hungry anyway." I tell her, pushing myself up off my towel. We retreat back up into the house and I pull some stuff from the fridge for dinner.

"Wouldn't miss it. ;) Flight leaves out in 20 minutes, should be home around 4:30" Text from Joe.

"Come over whenever. I'll be home." Text to Joe.

"Meatloaf huh?" Kelly asks, scrunching up her nose. Meatloaf wasn't Kelly's favorite meal, and honestly it wasn't mine either. Mom loaded us up with the stuff when we were kids, I don't hate it but I don't love it either.

"That's what he wants." I shrug.

"You'll make such a good house wife." She teases me.

"Oh don't go there." I laugh, tossing a crumpled up napkin at her.

"Alright, we'll I hope you make a move on him tonight." She tells me, "Text me, I want details... And a close up picture, preferably without his shirt on, since that's how he likes to show up at your house and all." She winks.

"Get gone you." I tell her, transferring the meatloaf I'd started making from the bowl into the pan and shoving into the oven.

**Later**

"Come in!" I shout from the kitchen upon hearing a knock at the door. It was only 5:30, I wasn't thinking Joe would be quite this early.

"Hey." He sighs, putting himself on a stool at the kitchen counter.

"You look tired." I say sympathetically.

"Exhausted." He nods, "In better news, it smells great in here." He smiles.

"So, do you not change clothes after you leave the arena?" I tease him, noticing he was still decked out in the black outfit he usually wore on TV.

"I actually came from a signing, and I guess I didn't really think about it." He shrugs. He unzips the black vest and pulls it off, hanging it over the chair in the kitchen, leaving him in a black tank top.

"Beer?" I offer, pulling a couple out of the fridge.

"Thanks." He murmurs, taking it from me. "You know, you're going to have to let me cook for you one of these nights." He says.

"You cook?" I ask him, seemingly interested.

"Eh, not really." He chuckles. "I can make a few things though, Samoan meals." He states. "Or I could take you out somewhere and someone else could cook for us." He offers.

"Or you could do both." I smile shyly at him.

"Yes, I could." He grins, glancing down at the counter top and back up at me. "How about tomorrow night? Dinner, out somewhere."

"Sounds good." I agree. "You can go change you know, dinner won't be ready for another hour or so." I tell him thinking maybe he would want to get out of his work clothes.

"Don't like my attire?" He smirks.

"Oh no, I find it oddly attractive. Just thought it might be uncomfortable." I say.

"Nah, it's actually some of the comfortable stuff I wear." He replies. "Everything has to be, or we can't wrestle in it." He adds, taking a pull of his beer.

"Understand." I shrug. "So... say I wanted to put you in a head lock." I start, walking around the corner of the counter and wrapping and arm around his neck, "Am I doing it right?"

"Not even a little." He chuckles. "You want your hands to meet, and you want your arm under my chin around my neck." He says, moving my arm around to the right position. "Like that."

"So if I squeezed would you really go unconscious?" I ask curiously.

"If you squeezed long enough." He nods. "Why? You want me unconscious?" He laughs.

"Nah, if you're unconscious you can't teach me anymore wrestling moves." I say to him, releasing my hands from around his neck. If we're really being honest here I just wanted to feel the muscles on his back.

"Come over tonight, I'll teach you and thing or two." He states nonchalantly, nursing his beer.

"I'm sorry?" I smirk. That took a minute to settle before panic set in his face.

"No, no. Not what I meant." He says quickly, his eyes getting a little wider. "I've got a trampoline in the back, easy to work moves on." He says, obviously embarrassed. "I. Am. Mortified." He states, only making me laugh harder.

"Well, it was hilarious on my end." I grin at him, turning my back for a moment to toss the green beans into the water and turn it on High.

"I forgot your tupperware." He mutters. I turn around and put a hand on my hip before opening three full sized cupboards full of tupperware.

"You want some more?" I ask him. "I really hate tupperware. It always turns into tupper, where the fuck is the fucking lid." I mutter unimpressed and making him laugh.

"My mother would love you." He chuckles.

"Oh, that's moving a little fast for my liking." I tease him, hoisting myself up onto the counter. About the same time my phone went off next to me and I take a second to check it.

"You'd better be making out with this guy on the porch, why haven't I gotten my picture yet?" Text from Kelly.

"You don't look amused." Joe states, making me look up at him.

"My friend..." I mumble, "She's a bad influence." I chuckle, shaking my head.

"Anything you feel like sharin'" He smirks.

"She said, I'd better be making out with you on the porch and proceeded to ask why I haven't sent her a picture of you yet." I shrug, not making eye contact with him and stirring the beans instead. "She moves a bit faster than I like."

"You said that a minute ago about my mom too." He chuckles. "You don't want to make out with me on your porch?" He asks seriously, tilting his head slightly. God those eyes, I swear you could get lost in them.

"Oh, I didn't say that." I say softly. He raises his eyebrows, obviously expecting a little more than that. "It's my own insecurities. Trust me, you're perfect." I sigh, sliding off the counter top and pulling the meatloaf out of the oven. In a few minutes I've drained the green beans and added cheese, and cut up the corn bread. A comfortable silence has fallen between us, even though I could feel his eyes burning a hole into my back as I worked over the stove.

"What kind of insecurities?" He finally asks.

"None I feel like talking about." I mumble nervously, turning around and sliding a plate full of food in front of him. "Start eating and stop with the questions." I sigh, turning back around to make my own plate. He's out on the back porch and I sit down next to him, eating our dinner mostly in silence.

"Don't tell my mother this... But your meatloaf rivals hers." He smiles, setting his fork down on his empty plate.

"Thanks." I reply. A few more minutes of silence. "So how about those wrestling moves?" I ask him, raising my eyebrows.

"Come on then." He challenges me, standing up and making his way down the back porch steps. I kind of scoff at his arrogance, but follow him down the steps and over into his own yard. There's a huge rectangular trampoline in the back. "Lock up with me." He instructs, putting his hands on my shoulders. I had no idea what 'locking up' was, but I mimicked him and put my own hands on his shoulders, only to have him pull me tight to his chest, wrapping an arm around my neck. "You alright?" He asks.

"Yes." I strain, trying to get lose of his grip.

"Good girl." He states, letting my head free. "First up, the neck breaker." He states, "So wrap you arm around my head like this, you'll do a full turn and drop onto your back. Don't lose your grip around my neck though, or you'll hurt me." He warns. "And I don't know how I'd explain that to the boss." He adds with a smile.

"Alright." I murmur. I give myself a second to prepare before spinning like he told me to and falling onto my back, taking him with me.

"That wasn't bad." He praises. "There's women on the roster that do it worse than you and they've been doing it for years." He laughs, pushing himself back into a standing position. "Alright, so jump, get yourself some height, and kick me. Both feet." He instructs, giving his chest a couple pats.

"What...?" I ask, clearly concerned for his own safety. It only makes him smile.

"You won't hurt me, this move is pretty much fool proof." He chuckles.

"Leave it to me to fuck up a fool proof move." I mutter.

"When you land, let yourself land flat on your back, don't try and land on your feet." He says, "That's important." He adds.

"Ok." I nod, giving myself a good jump. When I feel like I was high enough to hit his chest I rotate my body and push him with both feet before falling back onto my back side. "Are you ok?" I ask quickly, crawling over to where he was lying.

"I'm fine." He chuckles. "I take moves like this from men three times your weight." He reminds me, pushing a few strands of hair that had fallen loose behind my ear. I chew on my bottom lip and sit down next to him, pulling my knees up to my chest. "What's wrong?" He asks.

"How can you tell?"

"The mood in the air shifted." He smirks.

"I am... Afraid you'll loose interest, you know if I give anything away too easy." I say softly, looking totally away from him, suddenly the backside of his house was pretty interesting to me. Every guy I'd been interested in the past has always left almost right after sex and if it wasn't right after it only took a week. It's been horrible on my self esteem.

"Insecurities?" He asks and I only nod. "Listen I know every other guy has told you this, but I wouldn't do you like that." He states. "And I wasn't asking for anything, I was just showing a little affection. In your own time sweet pea." He says, making me look over at him.

"My turn to feel mortified." I mutter.

"Don't." He chuckles, laying back onto the trampoline. "It's actually a welcome change of pace, I haven't spent a whole lot of time with such a down to earth person, and that includes coworkers." He states, letting a few minutes pass between us. "Stay with me tonight." He offers, barely audible.

"That's quite the turn around you made there." I laugh. "You went from telling me to take my time straight into stay the night with me."

"I wasn't implying you have sex with me." He grins when I look at him. "I'm only saying it'd be nice to have the company and someone to hold. No pressure." He shrugs. He was right there, it'd been awhile since I'd cuddle with anything besides a dog.

"Can I wear one of your shirts?" I ask, biting my bottom lip.

"You can wear anything you want of mine." He agrees, rolling off the trampoline. "Come here." He grins, gently taking my wrist and pulling me over before picking me up bridal style and heading towards the house.

"Am I heavy?" I ask, throwing an arm around his neck.

"Not even a little." He laughs, kicking a door shut and easily walking up the steps in a huge master bedroom. Even though I'd lived here for years now I'd never been in this house, never really being close to any of my neighbors. Joe sets me down on the edge of the bed, wagging his eyebrows for only a quick second before digging in a dresser drawer and tossing me a tshirt. "Bathroom is right there if you want to change, you want shorts or something?"

"Thanks, and no I'm alright." I murmur. A few minutes later I reemerge from the bathroom in only his shirt, which could have easily doubled as a dress since it went down to nearly my knees.

"Looks good on you." He winks. "Come here..." He says in a softer tone, motioning to the bed next to him. He was already in it, in only a pair of basketball shorts. I crawl up the length of the bed, and nearly lay on top of him. My leg tangles into his own, I rest my head on his chest and a hand on his stomach and smile when I hear him let out a content sigh. "You alright?" He asks, draping his arm over my hip and nuzzling his face in my hair, I felt him kiss the top of my head but don't say anything about it.

"I'm good." I reply.

"Good night." He says, using the remote to turn off the lights. For a few minutes his fingers ran through my long hair like a brush, and I was surprised at how quickly I feel asleep with basically a stranger, listening to his breathing and heartbeat.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Well... I went over this and proofed it but... I've been drinking wine all day so if there's a few missed mistakes my apologies lol Anyway thanks for the follows and reviews love them :) Probably won't update again until after the holiday. Tmw is my birthday... You know what's a great gift? Reviews and follows :) Enjoy!

I wake up the next morning to his arm wrapped around my waist and I'd turned over onto my side. Sunlight was pouring through the cracks in the blackout curtains and the clock on his nightstand read 10:46. I decide against moving for a moment, I'm sure he was exhausted from being on the road but mostly because I really loved the feeling of being in his arms. Safe and secure. I quietly roll onto my back, trying not to disturb him and get a good look.

"You're staring at me." He murmurs, not opening an eye.

"Sue me." I reply, pushing a few long raven colored locks out of his face. That made him open and eye and look at me.

"Affectionate in the mornings aren't ya?" He teases, lightly dragging his fingers along my stomach over the shirt. I only shrug in response, "What time is it?" He asks.

"Almost 11." I answer.

"You wanna come on the road with me, be awesome to sleep this good all the time." He chuckles.

"I'm sure you were just exhausted. Has nothing to do with me." I smile, tracing his abdominal muscles with my fingertips. My grin grows wider when his skin twitches at the contact.

"Has everything to do with you." He argues softly. "What are you doing today?" He asks.

"Oh it's Friday right?" i ask him, pretending to be excited. He grins and nods, "I have no plans." I tell him, making him cock he head at me a laugh slightly. "I lead an exciting life Joe." I shrug.

"You want to come with me to the performance center with me?" He asks.

"What's that?"

"It's like a training center for wrestlers and up and comers. I told Colby and Jon I'd meet them there to work on some moves, it'd be cool if you wanted to go." He shrugs.

"Ok." I agree easily, sliding out of bed.

"Go ahead and get changed and come on back over." He smiles, not moving from bed. I roll my eyes and nod as I walk around the room to grab my clothes, then finding my way down the stairs and back over into my own house. 15 minutes later I'd showered and changed into a pair of cut off shorts, an ARMY shirt and my justin gypsy cowboy boots. "Ready?" He asks. He was sitting on the steps, pulling his tennis shoes on.

"Yeah." I nod.

"Lets go." He says, leading me out to the black Ranger Rover he had sitting in the garage. "It's not far, just over the I10 bridge." He states, throwing the SUV in drive. "So what do you?" He asks curiously.

"What do you mean?" I ask, a feeble attempt to avoid the question I knew he was asking. He gives me a sideways glance.

"I was just curious what you did for a living?" He asks, clarifying the question.

"Can we skip that part of the profile for now?" I ask him, chewing on the inside of my lip.

"It can't be that bad." He chuckles. He had a one hand feel on the steering wheel and the other was casually sitting on the shifter. "Are you a stripper?" He questions when I don't say anything.

"What?" I ask him, a little shocked. "No! Do I look like a stripper?" I ask, almost panicked.

"No, no you don't." He laughs, obviously amused. "I just don't know what there is to be shy about, and even if you were a stripper I wouldn't think any less of you."

"I'm not a stripper." I glower at him playfully. "I work around cars, race cars." I tell him.

"Alright... I'll let you slide by with that half assed answer for now." He warns me. "Did you grow up here?"

"No. I grew up in Los Angeles." I say to him, thankful for a subject change. Ask me anything, just don't ask about my brother or what I do to make money. "I moved here when I was 20 for a change of scenery and warmer weather."

"I couldn't imagine growing up in a city like that." He murmurs, shaking his head. "I grew up here." He shrugs, pulling us into a parking lot in front of a huge private gym. Suddenly I was worried that his friends were going to hate me. "Come on." He smiles, opening my door for me. I follow him inside and recognize his buddies off in a ring towards the back, they look up as we approach. "Guys, this is Annabelle. Two toned there is Colby and this guy is Jon." He introduces us.

"Hey sweet heart." Jon grins, leaning over the top rope and looking down at me. He was a handful, I could tell that even before I'd met him. The way he carried himself and talked to people was a dead giveaway.

"Nice to meet you." Colby smiles.

"Hey." I reply, suddenly becoming shy.

"She's hotter in person man." Jon tells Joe, giving him that eyebrow wag that guys give each other. You know, that one that basically said 'get a piece of that'.

"Jeez man, come on she's standin' right there." Colby scolds him, giving Jon a shove in the shoulder. "I'd love to tell you he's not always a douche, but I'd be lying." He tells me with a half smile.

"I've got an older brother with a bunch of assholes as friends, I can take it." I smirk at him.

"You make great Chili sunshine." Jon smiles at me. This guy can do complete personality 180s in a matter of a few seconds.

"Thanks." I chuckle.

"Alright Joe, lets do this." Jon tells him, directing his attention to the Samoan that hadn't quite left my side yet. Joe smirks at him, and shakes his head before pulling himself up onto the apron of the ring. "Watch me teach your boyfriend a thing or two." He adds. For a second I thought about saying something like 'he's not my boyfriend' but I just shrugged and made a motion as if to say 'lets see than'.

**Later**

"God I"m never gonna see you again once we get home." Joe chuckles, shaking his head. I only laugh, Jon had absolutely horrified him pretty much the whole time we were at this gym. Really, I thought he was hilarious, crude, but hilarious.

"I thought he was funny." I laugh. "When he threw you across the ring by your hair? Yeah, that was the best part for me." I grin cheekily.

"Oh yeah?" He questions, "My skull still throbs from that." He mutters, giving it a rub with his fingers.

"Who knew, some aspects of professional wrestler were real." I shrug. "When do you go on the road again?" I ask him.

"Day after tomorrow. I"ll be gone for almost 3 weeks." He states.

"That's a long time." I comment, chewing on my bottom lip. "I don't think anything I cook will last that long." I smile, watching him pull his iphone out of his pocket and glance at it.

"Speaking of cooking..." He mutters with a roll of his eyes. "Jon has a personal request." He tells me, handing me his phone.

"Would you beg her to bake some chocolate chip cookies? Forever in her debt." Text from Jon.

"He's too funny." I chuckle, typing in a response.

"This is Annabelle. Yes I'll make you cookies, I'll also keep in mind that you're forever in my debt ;)" Text to Jon.

I hand Joe his phone and lean back into the seat. I admit it, I could totally get used to be drove around in a Range Rover but I still fancied my truck.

"He says you're the best." Joe grins from the driver seat.

"I try." I reply.

"Will you text me and stuff while I'm gone? Maybe Facetime if you're game." He asks. "The road gets long and lonely." He murmurs with a shrug.

"Of course." I smile. "I'm sure I can fit you into my busy life." I tell him sarcastically.

"We're still doing dinner?" He asks. Dinner. I forgot all about agreeing to dinner tonight.

"Yeah. Where we going?" I ask him.

"What do you want?"

"I dunno..." I shrug. "Seafood?" I suggest.

"Is that your final answer?" He teases me.

"Maybe Thai instead." I grin, biting my bottom lip.

"Indian is good too." He suggests.

"Is there a buffet that has all over the above?" I laugh. "No, no... Seafood. Final answer." I tell him.

"So Thai food than?" He adds to his teasing. "Alright, seafood than. There's a place downtown called Lafayette's-"

"I love Layfayette!" I exclaim excitedly, cutting him off.

"You've been there?" He asks.

"Well kind of. The owner is a good friend." I tell him, "Sorry, got a little carried away." I chuckle blushing a bright pink.

"How do you know the owner?" He asks, laughing at me a little.

"I met him when I moved here, don't even remember how." I lie to him. I met Lala, as I call him through my "job". "He's a character though." I wink with a mischievous smile.

"I should be worried... I think." He states, cocking an eyebrow at me. We pull into the driveway a few minutes later and he glances at the black Mustang that was sitting in my driveway next to my truck.

"It's my brother." I murmur, answering his unspoken question.

"Around 6:30 than?" He offers.

"Ok." I answer, hopping out of the SUV. "See you in a while." I smile, walking up my steps and shoving the door open. "Way to leave your car sitting in my driveway captain obvious." I mutter to Dom, throwing my purse on the table.

"Are you dating that guy now or what?" He pries.

"No we're not, and even if we were it's none of your business. What are you doing here?" I ask him, leaning up against the counter.

"I came over to spend time with my baby sister but she wasn't home." He sneers at me.

"Didn't know I needed you permission to leave my house when I felt like it." I challenge him, crossing my arms over my chest and giving him a defiant look. "And if you'll excuse me, I've got dinner plans tonight so I need to get ready." I add.

"Watch yourself Banana." Dom says softly, pushing his stool back. "I'm not going to tell you that you can't hang out with him, you'd do it anyway... But I will tell you that he's well known, there's lots of people everywhere who know who he is and what he does and if you get involved with him it's going to draw attention on yourself." He explains. "It may not be all good attention either. Just be careful, eventually he's going to want to know how you make money and pay for all this junk, not very many people are okay with an answer like illegal street racing, amongst the other business."

"I get it Dom." I sigh.

"I love you." He tells me.

"I love you too." I assure him, "I'll see you later alright." I add, retreating up the stairs to my room to shower. He was right though, sooner or later Joe was going to start digging deeper into my personal life and I needed to figure out how to cross that bridge before I come speeding up to it.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hope yall had an awesome holiday. Enjoy and review, review, review :)

"Finally finished putting that new exhaust system in the Camero." I tell Dominic. "I was thinking about taking it to the races tonight." I add.

"I don't know if that's a good idea." Mia murmurs from her seat. She was flipping through an old Cosmo. "I heard there was going to be a younger crowd out there tonight, like high school younger... It's got 'police bust' written all over it, and what would your new boyfriend think if you suddenly went missing?" She grins at me.

"He ain't her boyfriend." Dom growls from his Mustang.

"Maybe I"ll skip it than." I laugh. "And you, need to fucking stop with that junk." I say to Dominic, narrowing my eyes at him. "I'll see you guys later, have fun."

"See you later!" Mia calls. I pull my phone out at a stop light and text Joe.

"Whatcha doing?" Text to Joe.

"Just finished at the gym with the guys. What are you doing?" Text from Joe.

"Just put a new exhaust system in the Camero. Big plans today?" Text to Joe.

"Not really. You going to watch the show tonight with the kids you babysit?" Text from Joe.

"Oh... I suppose I will." Text to Joe.

"Your excitement is way too overwhelming for me to handle." Text from Joe.

I grin and laugh a little. He was so sweet. I pull into my garage a few minutes later and head into the house. I was bored.

"You want to Facetime?" Text to Joe.

About 30 seconds later my phone lit up with a picture of Joe I had taken last week. The day before he went back on the road we spent the day on the beach. I grab my Ipad and use it to answer the call, he shows up on the screen with Jon and Colby goofing off in the room behind him.

"Hey." He smiles.

"Hey." I reply, returning the smile. "What are you guys doing?" I ask him.

"Eatin' cookies!" Seth calls in the back. A few seconds later Jon's face engulfs my whole screen, a goofy grin plastered across his features.

"These cookies... They're awesome." He informs me.

"Glad you enjoy them." I chuckle.

"What are you doing sunshine?" He asks. I can tell by the movement on the screen that he'd just jacked Joe's phone out of his hand and was walking around the room with it.

"Nothing..." I sigh. "I might go surf before the boys get here."

"Joe said you're watching the show tonight. We're going to destroy the Uso's and Christian." He tells me with that mischievous grin.

"I don't even know who they are." I laugh, "But it'll be fun to watch anyway."

"The Uso's are Joe's cousins." He says with a shrug,.

"Can I have her back now?!" I hear Joe ask in the background. Jon just grins.

"Hey Annabanana." Colby waves from behind Jon. "We miss your face, when are you coming to a live show?" He asks, resting his chin on Jon's shoulder who gives him a sideways glance like 'that's weird dude' but directs his attention back to me.

"Yeah when are you coming?" Jon agrees.

"I haven't asked her yet!" Joe basically roars at them. I'm assuming he snatched the phone out of Jon's hand because all I see is the carpet for a few seconds before I hear a door open and close and finally Joe again. "I'm sorry." He mutters, clearly embarrassed.

"Don't be. I think they're great." I grin.

"Well since they've gave away everything, I was going to ask if you wanted to come to the show this Sunday, it's a PPV. It's in New Orleans." He asks, leaning against the wall. Someone must have caught his attention because I see him glance up and give the 'head nod'. "Hey." He greets them.

"Hey Joe." I hear a bubbly female voice reply. "Are you talking to that Annabelle girl we keep hearing about?" She asks him. He chuckles and turns a light shade of pink before I see a blonde girl enter the frame.

"This is Natalya." He states, "Annabelle."

"It's so nice to meet you!" She grins.

"The same." I smile, "I love the pink in your hair." I tell her, pulling on a few of my own strands. I was terrified to dye my own hair for some reason.

"Thank you." She exclaims. "I'll let you finish talking to Joe, it was great to put a face to the name." She grins before I see Joe again.

"I'm mortified, again." He chuckles, shaking his head.

"Awww, you talk about me?" I coo at him.

"Guilty." He murmurs, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'd love to come to the show, what is it like three hours?" I ask him.

"Yeah, but I'd fly you in. You don't have to drive it." He says quickly, "It's only a half hour plane ride." He adds, running his hand through his hair.

"I'd actually rather drive if you don't mind. It's a good excuse to get my Camero out of the garage and jam out to bad music." I shrug.

"Are you sure?" He questions. "I mean I'll pay for the gas if you really want to drive."

"I'm sure." I answer. "And you won't pay for my gas." I add. He moves back into the hotel room, a few loose strands of hair falling from behind his shoulders in front of his face.

"Alright..." He chuckles. "I've got to get ready for the show... Can I call you later?" He asks, sitting down on the edge of the bed next to Jon. Colby was propped against the headboard behind the two with an Xbox controller.

"Yeah." I agree with a nod.

"Talk to you later doll." Jon waves.

"Bye Annabanana!" Colby says from his place behind them.

"Bye guys." I reply. "Talk to later, be careful tonight." I say to Joe.

"I will, Bye." He murmurs.

"Bye." I say before hitting the end button. I sigh, setting down my Ipad and leaning back into the patio chair.

**At the Hotel**

"Man, I gotta admit... I like her." Jon tells Joe.

"Me too!" Colby says behind them.

"If you don't make a serious move on that when she comes Sunday, I'll be forced to start moving in on her." Jon states, cocking an eyebrow at Joe.

"Totally against bro code man." Joe tells him a little taken aback.

"Man right before you moved into that house you were going on and on about wanting to find a woman to settle down with." Colby throws at him.

"And she's perfect." Jon states, pushing himself up off the bed and walking over to his bag. "She's got her shit together, she's funny and nice..."

"She doesn't hate us like the last girl you "Dated". Seth pipes up.

"Smart and gorgeous and she makes awesome chocolate chip cookies." Jon finishes.

"Alright, I get it." Joe tells them, throwing his hands up as if to say 'enough'. "I haven't done anything because I don't want to move to fast on this one."

"Dude, she totally likes you. Take another step." Jon says. Joe doesn't respond, only rolls his eyes. "Don't roll your fuckin' eyes at me." He snaps.

"It's only been a couple weeks and I've only seen her a handful of days man, give me a break." Joe tells him, obviously starting to get annoyed.

"Dude, she slept in in your bed the second night you knew her." Colby argues. "If that doesn't scream 'I'm totally into you'-"

"Then it screams... You're totally friend zoned." Jon cuts Colby off, grinning at Joe. "Don't get to that point bro." He adds.

"I get it." Joe says through gritted teeth.

**Back at Annabelle's house**

"Bryan and Riley you'd better stop running around this house like crack heads!" I shout at the two boys. Their feet were pounding the floor above my head and driving me crazy. "If y'all are going to run go outside!" I add.

"It's raining outside." Riley whines, walking into the living room. He throws himself down onto the couch next to me and Bryan sandwiches me in. "Is wrestling on yet?" He asks.

"Does it look like wrestling is on?" I ask him, pointing the remote at the TV. It was already on the USA network since I was watching NCIS while I ate dinner. We'd only ordered a pizza, easier than cooking for two ridiculously picky boys.

"Is it almost over? This show is boring." Bryan mutters, burying his face into a couch cushion.

"Five minutes left." I tell them.

"Finally!" Bryan exclaims excited when the RAW theme starts to play.

"The Rock, has come back... To Raw!" Riley adds with a giggle.

"Who are they?" I ask the boys when a group of three men come out. Looked like a bunch of wanna be rock starts to me.

"That's 3MB." Riley informs me.

"Three man band baby!" Bryan adds. "That one is Heath, the guy with the super long hair is Drew and the other guy is Ginder." He elaborates for me.

"The only one in an actual match is Drew though." Riley says, "He's wrestling Tyson Kidd. We like him." He adds with an approving nod. "Tyson Kidd was injured a while ago but he finally came back."

"How do you know so much?" I ask him astonished. I always knew that Riley was more the brainy nerd fan, and Bryan was more into see who kicked who's ass better kind of fan but I had no idea how much junk he actually knew.

"The internet." He shrugs in response.

"So who is your favorite wrestler?" I ask them both.

"CM Punk!" Bryan exclaims, "Then Daniel Bryan and Big E Langston." He adds.

"My favorite was Randy Orton but he's been stupid lately so I switched favorites to The Miz, cause he's aaawwweeesssssooooooooooommmmeee!" Riley grins.

"What about girls?" I question.

"The Bella twins." The both say in unison.

"What about you, who is your favorite?" Riley asks me.

"I don't know any of them." I shrug.

"Just pick one that you like." Bryan encourages me.

"Alright... How about the big guy from the Shield with that arm tattoo?"

"Roman Reigns?!" Riley asks astonished, then he sits down and thinks about it a minute. "He's pretty cool I guess, he'd be a lot better if he was by himself though."

"Why?" I ask.

"Because he's a power house. Being in a stable holds him back, the WWE could use him soooooo much better." Riley explains.

"Jesus, how old are you?" I tease him, ruffling his hair.

"Your boyfriend is going to be in a match tonight." Bryan states, pointing to the image on the screen. It showed Jon, Colby and Joe with three other guys that had the names Uso's and Christian under it.

"Who do you think is going to win?" I ask them.

"The Shield, cause they'll cheat." Bryan mutters, unimpressed.

"That's just good teamwork." I smile at Bryan.

"Nu, uh!" He agrues with me.

"Ok." I laugh. We continued to watch Raw, me in silence but the boys would cheer during every match until we finally got to the main event. Joe was super impressive in the ring, "Holy spear!" I exclaim, throwing a hand over my mouth.

"That's his finisher." Riley explains.

"Because it finishes them off?" I ask.

"Yep." He nods. "Mom's here!" He exclaims upon hearing the door open and close.

"Hey kiddos." She greets them, walking into my living room. "Well, how were they?" She asks exasperated.

"They were good tonight." I smile.

"Wow, a good report card?" She asks them. "Thanks Annabelle." She tells me, setting an envelope of money on the table.

"See you next week." I reply.

"Bye!" The boys both say in unison. I look at my phone, which had no missed calls or texts. Guess I shouldn't be disappointed since the show did just get over and he was probably busy. Though it did light about a few seconds later, but not from Joe.

"Got your shipment. It's at the garage." Text from Spanky.

"I'll worry about it tomorrow. Quality?" Text to Spanky.

"Still awake?" Text from Joe.

I grinned.

"Yes. Still awake." Text to Joe.

"Some good stuff. Tear it all up and you can sell it for top dollar." Text from Spanky.

"Awesome. Anything on fuel trucks?" Text to Spanky.

"Haven't heard anything new darlin." Text from Spanky.

"Keep you ears open. :) Talk to you later." Text to Spanky.

"What'd you think of the show?" Text from Joe.

"The best part was when you speared the guy halfway across the ring. :)" Text to Joe.

"Lol glad you enjoyed it. Killed my shoulder." Text from Joe.

"So where to next?" Text to Joe.

"Headed to San Diego in the morning. Plans tomorrow?" Text from Joe.

"I'm probably going to ride all day. Need some horse time." Text to Joe.

I owned a couple horses that were a few miles North of town. They were the absolute loves of my life, and I hadn't been out in a few days. I'd taken Joe out the day before he went back on the road to meet them.

"I'm sure Cherry and Aron (which would be pronounced like air-on) miss you. Give them scratches for me." Text from Joe.

"I will. I'm probably going to go to bed. Talk to you tomorrow?" Text to Joe.

"Of course :) Good night." Text from Joe.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Two chapters in one day! Too bad this one is kind of a boring filler lol. This chapter has no Joe in it, sorry loves lol and it's a bit shorter than I'd like but I wanted to give you a peak into what Annabelle does for a living. More Joe in the next chapter :) Review please!

"I'm headed to the garage. You want to look at what came in?" Text to Dom.

"You hungry Rhino? Want some dinner?" I ask the big pitbull sitting at my feet. He whines and wags his tail as I walk over and scoop out some dog food into a dish, setting it in front of him on the kitchen floor. "You have to stay here tonight, sorry bud. Be good." I say, giving his butt a scratch before grabbing my Camero keys and heading out the door.

"Yeah I'll meet you over there." Text from Dom.

The garage was off the beach only a mile or so outside of Pensacola. It was a huge auto garage that our good friend Tej had opened a few years ago. There was one garage door open at the very end by the office and I pulled inside, parking right behind my brothers Mustang.

"What's up Tej?" I greet him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Hey girl." He smiles, returning the hug. "So those cars are in the back of the garage. They're nice this time, your boys did good." He tells me and glances up at Dominic. It was usually Dom's crew that brought in the cars, but they were busy with a fuel truck run for another week or so.

"Oh, hear that?" I ask Dom playfully, "My, boys did good. Mine." I rub in, following Tej to the back of the garage. "Oh wow, a Lotus... Bet we could get rid of that easy and not have to tear it up." I say softly, running my fingers over the sleek silver paint job.

"Some young, dumb kid with daddy's money will buy it." Dom agrees. "1970 Barracuda, 1989 Corvette, couple mini coopers..." He starts to rattle off, giving the trailer a once over.

"How'd your guys get these?" Tej asks, leaning on the car behind me.

"They jacked them off a train in Mexico. They're DEA seized, probably used in drug business." I shrug. "He said it was a piece of cake. A shipment like this are few and far between, if the police start to figure out a pattern, we're screwed." I say, looking up at Dominic. Dom had this horrible habit of making easy money and not thinking about the after math of his actions. "So don't get any ideas." I tell him.

"There's a mil here easy." Tej states, motioning to the cars.

"There's more than that, if we play our cards right." Dom agrees.

"Are you going to the races in Mobile tonight?" I ask Tej.

"I was thinking about it, just to check things out I wasn't going to race. My car isn't quite ready for it yet, are you going?" He questions. My brother is making another lap around the trailer, opening car doors and glancing inside.

"Yeah I think I'm going to go with the Camero. You want to ride along?" I offer.

"Yeah chick, I'll hop in with you." He agrees.

"I think I know a kid who'll buy this Cuda." Dominic murmurs, pointing to the older muscle car. "I'll make a few calls tonight and see what we can get rid of right away, then we'll worry about pulling parts and stuff." He adds.

"Alright, well text me or something." I tell Dom, heading back towards my car. "Are you ready to go? It's almost 10 now and it's going to take about an hour to get there." I ask Tej, pulling out my keys.

"Yeah, I'm ready." He nods.

"Take care of my sister." Dom says, pointing a finger at Tej who rolls his eyes.

"Always, man." He nods, sliding into the passenger seat. I pull out of the garage and wait as Tej jogs up to the office to shut the doors and lock up.

"Be careful!" Dom yells from his car before heading back to the apartment he was staying in.

"Friday night in Mobile Alabama!" Tej exclaims in his best Southern accent. "Lets do this." He adds, rubbing his hand together. "Are you going to race tonight?" He asks.

"I don't know... I could use some extra cash right now." I admit, pulling onto the I10 West ramp. "Depends on who's out there I guess." I add.

"So what's the deal, your brother doesn't like your new boyfriend?" Tej asks, smirking at me.

"He's not my boyfriend. Yet." I grin. "He's worried because Joe is on TV and he doesn't want him poking around into this side of my life." I shrug.

"Can you blame him?"

"Nope. But that still doesn't mean he gets to dictate who I date." I shoot at him.

"What if it gets serious?" He questions.

"I'll cross that bridge if it ever comes." I sigh. We finally pull into the area where the races were, kind of out of town and away from the city lights. "This is different. I'm used to closing off a street." I chuckle, parking the Camero in between a couple Hondas.

"Smart though. Just far enough out of town to not cause a scene." Tej tells me.

"I guess." I shrug, leaning on the hood of my Chevy.

"I'm going to take a walk around, check stuff out." He says, walking off into the sea of people. I'm glancing around, seeing what's close by for competition. At this point I'd skipped out on the past three races and I could use a few extra thousand bucks to pay some of my bills.

"That's a sweet ride baby." A Jamaican guy purrs, walking up and giving my Camero a once over. "You feel like racin' that tonight?" He asks, raising his eyebrows.

"What do you drive?" I ask him.

"That Honda 2000 over there is mine." He replies, pointing back to the sleek black Honda. I ponder on it a minute before deciding that I could probably take that.

"How much you want to put up?" I question.

"How about a date sweet heart?"

"I have a boyfriend." I laugh, shaking my head. "And even if I didn't I wouldn't be interested in any guy that drives a Honda. How about 3 grand?" I offer, pulling out the folded wad of bills in my pocket.

"Deal." He agrees. "See you at the start line." He says, walking off towards his car. Hopefully this will be a piece of cake race.

"There's a badass Mustang around the bend there. I mean, badass. Dom would be jealous." Tej comments, joining me by my car again. "You racin' or what?" He asks curiously.

"Yeah, that Honda 2000 over there." I nod, motioning to the little car. "Did you scope it out?" I ask him.

"Yeah. Heard it too, doesn't sound like there's much under the hood." Tej shrugs. "How much did you bet?" He asks.

"3." I reply simply. "Too much?"

"Nah, I think you're good." He states. "I'll ride with you girl." He says, walking around to the passenger side of the car. The Jamaican man was in his car and looking at me expectantly. I shrug, and slide into my car to meet him at the start line.

"Cash?" The guy at the start line asks. I pull out my money and hand it to him and the Jamaican does the same. "Alright..." He murmurs, backing up to the white line. "Ready? Steady... GO!" He shouts lowering both hands. I peel out in second gear and we're at a dead tie leaving the race line. He makes a fatal mistake tho, and uses his NOS right off the bat.

"Rookie mistake." Tej comments next to me.

"He'll learn." I say back, hitting my own NOS and flying past him to the finish line. He slows down next to me as we approach the crowd again. "Nice try." I call to him. The guy doesn't respond, only turns his car off in the other direction with a shake of his head.

"Sore loser." Tej chuckles.

"Thanks." I say to the guy with the cash, handing him $100 bucks. Always tip the guy that holds the money or someday they're going to take off with it. "So did you want to stick around or head out of here while we're not in jail?" I ask Tej.

"Lets head we'll were not wanted felons." He nods, pointing towards the road. "Boyfriend?" He questions, watching my pull my vibrating phone out of my pocket.

"You want to come early and stay in the hotel with me Saturday night? No pressure." Text from Joe.

"I'd hate to deny you a good nights sleep before your big match. ;)" Text to Joe.

"It's Joe." I tell Tej. "I'm going to New Orleans tomorrow for some big event." I explain to him.

"That's kinda cool. People pay a shit ton of money just to watch from the stands and you're getting VIP access for free." He tells me.

"Lol. Awesome. Let me know when you head this way and I'll make sure I'm around." Text from Joe.

"Alright. I'm headed to bed, good night :)" Text to Joe.

"I kinda like him." I admit to Tej. "But please god don't tell Dominic that, he hates even thinking about it." I sigh, slightly annoyed.

"He's just worried about ya." He replies.

"I know... I just wish he'd let me figure out my own life once in a while." I tell him with a sigh.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Enjoy! and Review please!

"You're going to this guys show? That's getting more serious than I'm comfortable with." Dominic states, standing in my kitchen. He'd followed me around the house the past hour while I packed an over night bag and took care of a few little things.

"Well it's a good thing it doesn't matter how comfortable you are with my relationship." I scoff, grabbing my car keys off the counter top. "Will you just chill out and take care of those cars for me this week?" I ask him.

"Whatever." He grumbles. "Suppose you want me to take care of this mutt too?" He asks, giving Rhyno a pat on the head.

"No, Mia is picking him up in a few minutes and taking him to her house while I'm gone." I tell him. "Be good while I"m gone, it's only a couple days." I add, walking out the garage door and tossing my bag into the backseat. "Seriously Dom, stay out of shit." I say, reaching up and kissing his cheek.

"Just be careful." He sighs, nodding. He shuts my door and I turn over the Camero, backing out of the driveway and heading towards I10 before pulling out my cell phone to text Joe.

"Just left. 3 hours." Text to Joe.

I'll admit, I was leaving earlier than I really needed to. It was probably just before noon and I'd be there by 3 but I kinda wanted to spend time with him since it'd been almost two weeks since we'd seen each other.

"Awesome :) We can grab dinner once you get settled. You mind the guys tagging along?" Text from Joe.

"Of course not, they're always more than welcome :)" Text to Joe.

"Cool. I'll let you drive, let me know if you need anything." Text from Joe.

**Pulling into New Orleans**

I pull out my phone and call Joe when I come off the exit ramp, he only takes about two rings to answer my call. "Hey I just pulled off the ramp, is there a garage or a parking lot?" I ask him, turning onto the long driveway of the Hyatt they were in.

"If you take your second right, it'll lead to you to the garage." He explains. "Go up to the very top, it's basically all our rental cars and I'll meet you up there."

"Alright, I'm turning now." I tell him. "See you in a minute." I tell him, hitting end on my phone. Driving and getting directions at the same time wasn't anything I was very good at. Joe was hanging out by the doors when I pull up to the top and I park just across from where he was standing. "Hey." I greet him, grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey, how was the drive?" He asks, wrapping his arms around me. He reaches into the backseat and pulls my bag out, leaving an arm around my shoulder.

"It was nice, I actually really enjoyed it." I shrug, following him into the building. "Careful with that bag, there may or may not be cookies in there." I smirk.

"I may or may not tell Jon there's cookies in here." He chuckles, using his key card and unlocking his room door. "It's good to see you." He sighs, setting my bag down on the couch in the room.

"Hey we came to see doll face!" Jon shouts from the other side of the door, giving it a few pounds with his fist. "Come on man, let us in!" He adds. Joe huffs and rolls his eyes, glowering at the door.

"You have me all night, let them in." I chuckle, walking over to the door and swinging it open.

"Hey doll." Jon grins, wrapping an arm tightly around my neck and knocking heads with me.

"Hey banana." Seth greets me. They both sandwich me in a hug and all I hear behind us in the room is the annoyed sigh of Joe. "Jeez man, we just wanted to say 'Hi'." Colby defends he and Jon.

"Calm your tits bro." Jon adds, smirking at him. "We'll go, text me when we're headed out for dinner." He tells Jon before kissing my cheek and heading back out the door.

"Hold on." I tell him looking at Joe. "Give them one of the containers in my bag." I say, walking over to where Joe was now digging through my stuff. He hands me a container filled with chocolate chip cookies and I hand them to Jon, "Don't ruin your apatite." I smile.

"You're the best doll."

"You're gonna make us fat." Colby laughs, retreating out the door with Jon.

"Thanks." They both say in unison. "We'll see you later." Jon adds before pulling the door shut.

"Calm your tits he said." I laugh, walking back over to where Joe was seated on the edge corner of the bed. He looked good in a pair of loose fitting blue jeans and a purple vikings tshirt that hugged just about every muscle. "I baked more for you, if it's any consolation." I say softly.

"What'd you bring?" He asks, humoring me.

"Cookies, banana bread, brownies, and home made granola bars." I tell him, biting down on my bottom lip. "Hopefully enough to last you till you come home next." I add.

"Banana bread? That sounds great." He says, his mouth basically watering. "I'm trying to figure out what I've done to warrant you being so good to me." He chuckles. "Come here?" He murmurs, pulling me against him and wrapping his arms around my torso. I kinda had no idea where I should put my hands so I just circled them around his neck and rested my cheek against the top of his head. I couldn't say I was uncomfortable, in fact, I could have stood there all day if he wanted to.

"I didn't think you'd miss me so much." I chuckle as his grip loosened. "Oh my god, hair." I laugh, palming his face. His 5 o'clock shadow had totally filled in and it was clear he hadn't shaved in a few days. It was sexy as hell.

"Yeah... I've been pretty lazy the past week." He says a little embarrassed, rubbing his face. "I'm going to shave before dinner." He adds.

"You don't have to because I said something. I think it's sexy." I tell him.

"I've got to, I've already made this image of Roman Reigns to the fans." He shrugs with a smile.

"Well... If you have to."

"So what's for dinner?" He asks, pushing himself up off the bed.

"I picked last time. It's your turn." I say to him, walking over to the sliding glass door and pushing it open. "This is a pretty awesome view." I say, leaning over the railing.

"They all look the same after a few months." He says, leaning next to me. "I prefer looking out my own back door." He adds. "I'm going to take a shower and get cleaned up, help yourself to whatever." He smiles, retreating back into the room. Whatever huh? Can I, shower with you?

"Alright." I call back. A minute or so later I hear the bathroom door click.

"You stuffing your face full of cookies?" Text to Jon.

"You know it sunshine. Joe boring you already?' Text from Jon.

I laugh a little, Jon was a funny-sweet in my opinion.

"Nah. He's in the shower." Text to Jon.

"And you're not in there because...?" Text from Jon.

"I don't know... He might not want company." Text to Jon.

"Bullshit sweet heart. He wants ya in there. Trust me." Text from Jon.

I thought about that a moment. But was right now really the time to break the ice with Joe?

"I don't know... I don't want to make anything awkward or weird." Text to Jon.

"Alright, alright. But I"m telling ya doll, he really likes you." Text from Jon.

"You can come next door and chill with us until he's out if you want. Connecting door is unlocked on our side." Text from Jon.

I could handle that. I walked over to the door that connected both rooms and opened it to reveal Colby and Jon on the other side, both propped up against their respective headboard and watching TV.

"No shower time?" Colby teases me.

"I don't have the guts." I laugh, walking in and crawling up the length of Jon's bed to sit next to him. "I'm a wussy girl." I add with a shrug.

"Listen, we can't have a wussy girl in the Shield." Jon says seriously, before grinning at me. "So where are we going for dinner?" He questions, changing the subject.

"I don't care." I shrug.

"I can't leave her alone for 10 minutes without you vultures moving in!" Joe calls from the bathroom in the other room. "Bunch of scavengers." He adds.

"Don't be mad, I texted Jon." I say back to him, pushing myself off the bed and peeking into the other room. "You're not even decent. You can't be complaining about anyone stealing anyone yet." I accuse him.

"Come back in here, shut the door." He says softer. I glance back and Jon and Colby and roll my eyes, waving as I shut the barrier door. I couldn't help but flush a little pink, looking at him standing in the foggy bathroom in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. "You're shy suddenly?" He chuckles.

"No..." I murmur, shifting on my feet.

"Did you decide on dinner?" He asks, his body still shaking from his laughing. Please god, just don't laugh off that towel, I may loose my shit. "Keeping in mind that the two jug heads are coming." He adds, smirking at me through the mirror reflection.

"We should eat at a locally owned place. Like real cajun cooking." I suggest. "We could walk the main downtown street and find something I'm sure."

"Sounds good." He agrees, running a razor over his face. I walk over to the bathroom door and lean against the frame, seemingly interested in what he's doing. My eyes travel the length of his body before they meet his own again in the mirror, "Busted." He grins rinsing the razor in the sink.

"Sue me." I chuckle, holding my blush if not turning a deeper shade of pink. "I have to change before we leave." I tell him.

"Go change." He nods, motioning to the bedroom. I glance at the empty room and bite my bottom lip, the thought of him walking out of the bathroom while I was changing was slightly unnerving to me. I knew I wasn't an ugly girl, but I was thick and curvy and just insecure enough about my body to hesitate. "Or you can wait until I'm done and change in here. Or the guys won't care if you steal their bathroom." He offers, noticing my hesitation.

"I'll be right back." I tell him softly, picking up my bag and slipping into the other room. "I'm going to borrow your bathroom quick." I say to the guys, who were pretty focused on whatever movie was playing right now. I locked the door behind me and slipped into a pin up style leopard print halter dress with black mary jane heels to match.

"She in there?" I hear Joe ask the guys who mumble 'yeah'. "Are you guys ready? We're going to head out when she comes out of there." He tells them.

"What? I'm not presentable?" Jon accuses him.

"Depends on your definition of presentable." Joe shoots back. I give myself the once over in the mirror and fix some of my eye make up before I felt confident enough to walk back out. All three heads swivel in my direction and I immediately look away, focusing on whatever was on the TV. "You look beautiful." Joe tells me.

"Why you gotta look all hot like that?" Jon agrees, sliding off the bed. "I feel under dressed doll." He chuckles. He grabs his wallet off the top of the TV and shoves it in his back pocket.

"Thanks..." I murmur.

"Lets go than." Colby exclaims, hopping up from the bed and heading for the door.

"Hold on, I need my purse." I mutter, making a move to go into Joe's room. He catches me though, and spins me around back towards the door.

"You don't need your purse." He says in my ear, opening the door for everyone to go out. We all pile into a black Tahoe that was parked a few spots down from my Camero and head towards downtown New Orleans.

"Do we have a heading?" Jon asks from the backseat.

"Downtown." I tell him and he raises his eyebrows. "We're winging it." I add.

"Those are the best dinners." He grins. Joe pulls into a spot at the very beginning of main street and cuts the engine. "Lets get some grub." Jon states, hopping out of the truck followed by Colby.

"How far can you walk in those things?" Joe teases me, resting his hand on the small of my back and glancing down at the 5 inch heels I was sporting.

"Farther than you give me credit for." I say to him.

"You're going to be rubbing her feet once we get back." Colby laughs.

"That's it, right there across the street." I say suddenly, looking at a little hole in the wall place that was called Lafayette's. The guys look at it skeptically, "No sense of adventure." I say to them, starting across the street without them. Jon is the first one to jog up next to me, followed by Joe and Colby.

"Are you sure? Looks sketchy..." Jon murmurs.

"Y'all should know by now that little places like this have the best food. Jeez, how long have you been traveling?" I playfully scold them, pulling open the door and walking inside.

**Later at the hotel**

"Thanks for putting up with them all night." Joe says, falling into the king size bed. "I know they're not easy." He adds. He watches me as I cross the room, and start digging through his bag. "What are you lookin for?" He asks.

"This." I say, pulling out a tshirt. "And stop apologizing, I like your friends. I don't 'put up' with them, they're a lot of fun." I add, disappearing into the bathroom to change into his shirt.

"I'll never get sick of seeing that." He chuckles, giving me the once over when I walk out of the bathroom and toss my dress on the couch. He'd already stripped out of his shirt and was laying in bed in his basketball shorts.

"Your shirt covers my fat." I laugh, crawling up the length of the bed.

"You're not fat." He tells me, obviously disappointed I'd even talk like that. "You're not a toothpick, being model thin isn't as sexy as women think." He states. "Do you want to watch something?" He asks, offering the remote.

"Nah, I could go to bed honestly." I tell him, pulling the comforter back and slipping under the covers. He smiles and leaves the bed, turning off the lights and pulling the blackout curtain in front of the sliding glass door before joining me under the blankets.

"I love how easy you are." He murmurs, hooking his phone onto the charger.

"What?" I ask him in an accusing tone.

"Not like that." He replies quickly. "I'm really good at saying the wrong shit..." He chuckles, pivoting his body to face me. "I only meant that I like how simple you are. You're not high maintenance and you're super easy going."

"See? I was about to punch you." I laugh.

"You didn't have any problems getting work time off or anything did you?" He asks curiously.

"Nope." I smile. I let him pull me against his side, a lay my head on his chest while he wrapped his arm around my torso. "Do we have to be up early tomorrow?" I ask him.

"No, we can sleep until whenever your heart desires." He tells me. "Well, as long as your heart desires to be up by 4 or so." He adds with a smirk.

"I wasn't sure if you needed to be up early for the show or something." I shrug. We fall silent and I let my nails trace the pattern of his abdominal muscles. His hand comes up and palms my face, tilting it to allow him to press his lips to mine. I push my body harder against his side, parting my lips and allowing him to slide his tongue across my bottom lip. Our tongues wrestle against each other for a moment before I suck his lip into my mouth, gently biting at it and making him groan. We break apart and stare at each other a moment, his eyes glancing down at my lips and back up at my eyes. He presses one more quick kiss to my lips.

"You're really beautiful." He whispers, his hand running down the length of my arm that rested on his stomach. "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't interested..." He says.

"You'll get bored of me quick enough." I say softly.

"Some guy really did a number on you didn't they?" He asks. "I'm into you, not any other girl. Just you." He smiles, "And it's been a month that I've kept quiet, but I can't do it anymore. Can you just accept that I truly like you and it's not about getting in your pants?" He questions.

"I don't know how." I chuckle. It was true, and honestly I hadn't actually had a boyfriend or a guy that actually like me in a few years.

"I'll help you." He smiles, kissing my forehead. "Come on, lets go to bed. I can't wait to sleep a full night." He adds, holding me tight against him.

I may have to figure out how I'm going to juggle Joe and work at one time...


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: This is a way super long chapter, because I couldn't find a good place to end. There's a hot, sweaty, smutty sex scene so cheers to a rated M chapter! If I could get at least three reviews, that'd be awesome. :)

"You sleep like death... It kind of freaks me out." Joe chuckles, burying his face in my hair. I was on my side and he was flush against my back.

"It's only with you." I reply honestly. Usually I was restless, tossing and turning all night but something about Joe made me sleep hard. "Did you sleep alright?" I ask him, "How long have you been up?"

"Only about a half hour, it's almost noon." He replies. "I slept great." He adds as I roll over to face him. I was trying to figure out how in the hell he looked so flawless after just waking up.

"I wish I looked as good as you when I wake up." I mutter, unimpressed.

"You look beautiful." He grins, pushing some of the hair out of my face. "I like the just woke up, hot mess kind of look." He winks. He sighs when his phone buzzes on the nightstand behind him, "That'll be Jon or Colby I'm sure." He grumbles. I climb over him and rest basically on top of him, grabbing his phone. I glance at him and he only looks expectantly.

"Really?" I ask him and he furrows his eyebrows. "You seriously don't care that I just grabbed your cell phone and I"m about to read your text message. I mean you have no idea who it's from or what it says." I say and he only chuckles.

"I don't have anything to hide sweet heart." He smiles. "So who is it?" He asks, adjusting my hips so I'm straddling his waist and resting his hands on my thighs.

"It's Jon, wondering if we want to meet him and Colby downstairs at the grill for lunch." I tell him reading the message.

"You want to?" He asks.

"I could eat." I shrug with a nod.

"Tell him to give us a half hour or so." He tells me, his thumbs massaging my thighs. I could feel him hardening underneath me and I'd lie if I said I wasn't turned on. "What are you thinking about?" He asks after we'd stared at each other a long minute.

"Honestly? You dick in my crotch." I chuckle.

"Sorry... It's morning." He murmurs a little embarrassed, "Are you uncomfortable?" He asks.

"No." I say, making a circular motion with my hips and making him growl. "Are you?" I laugh, stopping the movement.

"That was a tease." He groans, laying his head back onto the pillow. "I don't want to pressure you into anything." He says, his hand traveling up and palming a breast over my shirt. I sigh and bite my bottom lip as he peaks my nipple between his fingers. "We should get dressed." He states, his hand falling back to my thigh.

"We should." I agree, but instead laying down on his chest and taking some of his hair between my fingers.

"Or we can stay in bed." He laughs circling his arms around my back. "Kinda nice to wake up to you in the morning." He says. His finger tips make little circles around my back and I kiss his collar bone before pushing myself back up.

"We really should get dressed." I nod, sliding off him and walking over to my bag and pulling out a pair of flared out blue jeans.

"You could wear that shirt to the arena." He suggests from the bed.

"I slept in it." I reply scrunching up my nose.

"I have about a million and ten Shield shirts." He chuckles, going over to his own bag and pulling out another shirt.

"I could swim in this. Literally." I laugh, taking it from him. "You just want me to wear a Shield shirt, tryin' to brand me like a cow." I tell him.

"Something like that." He grins, 'You don't have to, it is big on you." He shrugs. I roll my eyes and give a few knocks on the guy's door.

"We're naked!" Colby calls back.

"He's kidding." Jon adds and I push open the door, looking at Colby.

"Do you have a Shield shirt I can borrow?" I ask him.

"Darlin', I have Shield shirt you can keep." He winks, pulling one from his suit case and tossing it to me. Colby was the smallest out of the bunch, so I"m betting his shirts would be the most comfortable for me.

"You don't want to wear Joe's dress?" Jon teases, "It only stops at your knees." He adds looking at the shirt I was already in.

"Thanks Colby." I smile, sticking my tongue out at Jon and closing the door. "I'm going to shower quick." I say to Joe, who nods as I retreat into the bathroom. I'd barely stepped into the shower when I heard the door open and my heart about came out my mouth. I closed my eyes and chewed the inside of my lip as I heard him step in behind me. The first thing I felt was his hand moving my hair to the side and his lips brushing over my neck. I don't think I'd ever been so nervous in my life and I was honestly surprised he couldn't hear my heart pounding in my chest. Without a word he picks up my body wash and squeezes some in his hand, rubbing them together and making a lather. His sudsy fingers massage my neck and travel over my shoulders and down my sides before coming back up my back.

"Can I turn you around?" He asks huskily.

"Yeah." I whisper, opening my eyes back up. He slowly spins me around and adds more body wash to his hands. Wordlessly he continues to massage my arms with both hands, which actually felt really awesome. His hands moved over my collar bone and down over both of my breasts, palming and rolling my nipples between his soapy fingers. I actually had to focus on standing and not letting my knees buckle under me. I became even more nervous when one of his hands dipped below my belt line and between my legs. His hand cupped my mound for a moment before his fingers slip into my folds and his thumb circles my clit. My hand reaches up and grips his bicep as he slips a finger inside me. "Joe..." I moan softly, glancing up at him for the first time since he'd entered the shower. He took that moment to cup my cheek with his free hand and lent down to pull a kiss from my lips. I threw my head back, the feeling of his thumb stimulating my clit was inching my orgasm closer. His moved his hand between my shoulder blades, basically holding me up while his mouth attacked my neck. I cried out his name as I came, my walls contracting around his fingers and my body shaking slightly.

"You look good moaning my name." He murmurs after a moment, dragging his lips along the shell of my ear. "Can you stand?" He asks. He had a pretty good hold around my waist.

"I'm good." I tell him. I still had a death grip on his bicep, and my knuckles were turning white. "Sorry." I add, rubbing the spot on his arm I'd assaulted. He grins and pushes me further back into the shower, enough to rise the suds off his own chest.

"We'll leave when you're done." He smiles, kissing my forehead and exiting the shower just as quick as he'd come in. It only takes me a few more minutes to shower before I slip out and change into my jeans and the Shield shirt Colby had given me.

"Ya ready sunshine?!" Jon calls from the other side of the bathroom door.

"Yeah..." I mumble in response as I finished applying the last of my mascara. "Lets go, let me grab my purse." I say, emerging from the bathroom door.

"You don't need your purse." Joe insists, blocking my path.

"You look good in Shield colors." Colby grins. "Come on, I'm starving." He adds, following Jon out the door.

"Come on sweet heart." Joe says, resting his hand on my neck.

"Oh my god! It's Annabelle, in the flesh!" Natayla exclaims, coming around the corner from the elevators. She was with a set of twins who I instantly recognized as the Bella twins, Riley and Bryan were totally into them. "It's so good to see you!" She grins, hugging me tightly.

"Hey." I chuckle, returning her hug.

"Annabelle this is Brie and Nicki." She introduces us.

"Joe talks about you all the time." Nicki grins, "Are you coming to the show tonight?" She asks.

"I am." I nod, leaning into Joe's muscular frame.

"You'll have to hang out with us while they're out wrestling." Natayla smiles.

"Alright." I reply.

"We're interrupting. You guys are totally going somewhere aren't you?" Brie says slightly apologetic.

"We're getting lunch, can't you broads wait until we've eaten to bother Annabelle?" Jon shoots at them. He wasn't exactly being nice about it either, it was pretty obvious that he wasn't a Bella twin fan when they approached us.

"Knock it off." I basically growl at Jon. Joe is already glaring at him, he only huffs and turns away from us. "I'd love to hang out with you guys later." I smile at them.

"Awesome. We'll let you get some food." Nicki says, glowering over at Jon.

"It was nice to meet you, see you later." Brie agrees.

"Later sweety." Natayla smiles, kissing my cheek before the three excused themselves.

"Wow, do you really act like that in public?" I scold Jon once we were in the elevator.

"They don't deserve to see 'nice' Jon." He grumbles.

"Unacceptable." I say to him unamused. "You're a grown ass man, don't act like a douche." I add.

"Sorry." He mutters, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Wow, she might be good for you." Joe states, raising his eyebrows in amusement. He grumbled something that sounded like a 'shut up' but ultimately says nothing.

**At the show**

"This place is huge." I say when we slide out of the Tahoe.

"It's actually not that bad, compared to some of the arenas we go to." Colby states, slinging his bag over his shoulder. Joe holds me back a few yards, letting the guys go in before us.

"I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable earlier." He says, slamming the back door to the Tahoe and hitting the lock button a few times.

"No. You may have relieved stress actually." I grin.

"I didn't know how else to break the ice with you." He admits, leaning up against the Tahoe. "Will you be my woman?" He asks, glancing at the ground and back up at me.

"Yes." I reply with a smile. I couldn't believe how easily I'd agreed to that, but on the other hand I could. I knew I liked Joe and the only thing, or person I should say, holding me back from him was my brother.

"I was totally convinced you'd say no." He says, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Why?" I ask, tilting my head.

"I don't know, I just wasn't sure if you felt the same way about me." He shrugs.

"I'll get better... I promise." I laugh.

"There's nothing wrong with you." He grins, pushing up off the Tahoe and putting his arm around my shoulders. "Are you going go to hang out with the girls later? Colb, Jon and I will be busy for about an hour." He asks.

"Yeah, maybe." I nod.

"They're nice girls. Nattie is the nicest, I don't know the other two that well." He tells me.

"Why does Jon hate them?" I ask curiously.

"Listen, Jon hates almost everyone." He chuckles. "I'm not even kidding, I was scared to bring you around and I was shocked when you guys hit it off." He admits.

"Wow y'all get your own room. Fancy." i comment as we joined Jon and Colby in the room.

"Everyone is scared of us." Colby winks at me.

"Yeah, because you're so scarey." I agree, teasing him.

"We're going to go and check out catering." Jon tells us, pulling a new shirt over his head.

"We just ate, ya pig." I laugh.

"We're wrestlers." He shrugs, "We're always hungry." He adds.

"We'll catch up with you guys later." Joe says, watching them leave the room. I fall into the couch in the room and kick my feet up onto the coffee table. "Do you want to take a walk around?" He offers, sitting down next to me.

"Ok." I shrug. He pulls me up off the couch and we walk out of the room, headed down one of the hallways. There were an insane amount of people running around like crazy, getting stuff set up for the show, putting signs together, ect... "Is it this crazy all the time?" I ask him.

"Every night." He nods, glancing down at me. "The PPVs are always worse than the live shows though." He adds. He reaches over and intertwines our fingers as we continue down the hallway, every once in a while someone would look up and greet him or give an acknowledging nod.

"Wow, who is this gorgeous creature?" A very smooth male voice asks behind us. Joe stops and his grip on my hand tightens slightly. "Hey." The guy smiles at me. Good looking. He was very, very good looking. Definitely not as big as Joe was, shorter and probably 60lbs lighter.

"Annabelle, this is Tyler." Joe introduces us. "He's Brad Maddox on TV." He adds.

"Oh, the boys don't like you much." I chuckle, shaking his hand. He looks confused, and cocks his head at me. "The kids I baby sit." I answer.

"Really? Well, what's not to like?" He grins. Oh I'd guess that arrogant attitude you have would be one thing on the list.

"Who knows." I shrug. "It's nice to meet you anyway." I tell him, giving Joe's hand a squeeze and hoping it was a silent plea to walk away. Handsome he may be, until he spoke.

"I'm just showing her around, catch up with you later." He tells Tyler, excusing us. "He gets better, I don't know why he feels like he has to impress every new person that comes around." He says to me. "OOuuuu!" He suddenly shouts when two guys round a corner, another set of twins.

"So!" They call back. "What's good, when did you guys get here?" Joe asks them, pounding fists with each of them.

"We just got here like 5 minutes ago." The one with the arm tattoo answers. They both look at me, and grin stupidly... I can already tell I was going to like these two, they seemed way fun.

"This is Annabelle." Joe chuckles. "That one is Jon and he's Josh, we're cousins." He says, pointing to each of them. "Full sleeve tattoo, to tell them apart." He adds motioning to the tattoo that covered Jon's arm.

"Nice to meet you." Josh smiles.

"What's good girl?" Jon asks, "You guys like, official yet?" He asks.

"Yeah, he finally got the guts to ask me earlier." I reply, making both twins laugh.

"Shy usually isn't Joe's thing." Jon states, wagging his eyebrows at Joe. "We visit family in Pensacola a lot, I'm sure we'll see more of you." He adds.

"Where are you guys headed?" Josh asks curiously.

"I was just walking her around." Joe answers. "Might see if she can jump the barrier in a few minutes with Jon and Colb. The barrier jump is a deal breaker." He warns me with a smirk.

"Oh really?" I laugh, shaking my head. "Lets go then." I challenge him. He just laughs, and takes out his phone, sending a message to probably Jon. After another few minutes of walking we're up in the bleacher area, where Colby and Jon are waiting by a set of stairs.

"Ready?" Jon grins.

"Lets see what you do than." I say, motioning towards the stairs.

"Listen, we've discovered that there's no... Uh, cool way to walk down the stairs." Colby tells me seriously. "So we come out and pose up here, sweeping a visual across the crowd and looking awesome ya know?" Putting his hands on his hips and looking over the chairs and ring.

"And you're walking down the stairs, and everyone is touching you and reaching and grabbing at you. It's super annoying." Jon says as we descend the stairs.

"It really is annoying." Joe agrees. "Jon tripped once, almost face planted the stairs. It was probably one of the funniest moments ever, buddy tried to play it off like he didn't fall all over Colby." He laughs, earning a glare from Jon. We approached the barrier, which honestly was almost as tall as I was. It came up just to my boobs.

"Y'all jump this?" I ask, astonished, my stare going from the barrier to the guys.

"The trick, is to get a good take off." Jon says, swinging a leg over and easily taking himself over the barrier to the other side. Colby is a little more flashy, leaping head first and rolling into a somersault on the other side.

"I'm not near as much fun." Joe shrugs. He swings a leg over and gracefully slides over onto the other side. "Alright sweet heart, your turn." He grins.

"Remember, it's the take off." Jon tells me.

"I got it." I grin, taking my tongue between my teeth and stepping back to evaluate the situation. I use both hands and jump, swinging both legs to one side and over the barrier, landing in front of Colby. "Piece of cake." I smile triumphantly.

"I seriously thought we'd have to get a chair out for you." Colby chuckles.

"Nicely done." Joe says, his arm circling my shoulders once more.

So a couple hours later I'm on the couch watching the guys get ready for their big match. It was the Shield going up against the Uso's and Big E Langston who I briefly met earlier tonight, and it was pretty clear by the body language that the two men didn't fancy each other much. The three were conversing lightly amongst themselves when there was a knock on the door and Colby answered it.

"Hey Colby." I recognize Natayla's voice. "I came to steal Annabelle for a while." She tells him. He looks at me and I hop up from the couch.

"Be careful?" I ask Joe, walking up close to him. He smiles thoughtfully down at me and cups my face, pulling a couple short kisses from my lips.

"Yeah." He answers in a soft tone. "Have fun, I'll come get you when I'm done." He assures me, pressing one more quick kiss against my lips.

"Alright." I say to him, pushing my cell phone into my back pocket.

"See you later doll face." Jon says.

"Don't anyone get hurt tonight." I say to both Colby and Jon before following Natayla out the door.

"You and Joe are so cute together." She gushes. "He really likes you. It's nice to see genuine affection around here." She adds, leading me into a room that Nicki Bella and two other girls were sitting in.

"Hey Annabelle." Nicki smiles, patting the couch next to her. "This is Trinity and Arielle." She tells me, motioning to the two girls next to me.

"Annabelle is Joe's girlfriend." Natayla adds.

"Hey!" Trinity exclaims. She looked like a handful of fun.

"Nice to meet you." Arianne says to me.

"Let me know if we're over whelming you at any point." Natayla laughs. "We can be smothering sometimes." She adds.

"So, is Joe a beast in bed?" Nicki asks with a wide grin.

"Nicole!" Natayla laughs, giving her a shove in the shoulder.

"What?" She chuckles, "I was only curious." She adds.

"You're so ridiculous." Trinity says, crossing one leg over the other and focusing back on the TV. "Watch the match and shut up." She laughs as the Shield guys come on the screen.

"Oh my god, he got him right in the eye!" Natayla exclaims, covering her mouth with her hand. Big E had just kicked Joe, square in the face and it looked like he took a heel to the eye. I was already on the edge of the couch, basically chewing my nails off.

"Downloading black eye in 3..2..1." Trinity mumbles.

"I don't know how you guys do this five nights a week." I tell them when the match was over. "It looks like a half hour of brutal punishment." I chuckle, leaning back into the couch.

"It's really not as bad as it looks on TV sometimes." Nicki shrugs.

"The keyword in that sentence being sometimes." I say to her. "I'm betting money I'll be nursing someone's black eye tonight."

"He'll milk it too, just to have you take care of him." Trinity laughs. "He and Jon are the same like that. Jon loves to have me tend to him when he's hurt or sick." She says.

"Hey boo." Jon says walking up to Trinity and kissing her cheek. "Your man is right behind me." He tells me, sticking his thumb towards the hallway. Joe approaches us and I can tell right away that he's in a shitty mood, his right eye was red, watery and really puffy.

"Ready to go?" He asks me, giving me as much of a smile as he could.

"Yeah. See you later." I tell the girls, pushing myself up off the couch and following Joe down the hallway. "Let me look at you." I say softly, trying to get him to stop for a minute.

"The guys are waiting by the car." He says in mono tone.

"Let me, look at you." I tell him, a little more forceful this time.

"It's nothing." He responds, continuing down the hallway. I basically skid to a stop, crossing my arms over my chest and leaning up against a wall. It takes a few yards before he glances to his side and realizes I'm not there. "Lets go back to the hotel." He says, turning around and looking expectantly at me. He looked exasperated, frustrated, annoyed, and a mix of a few other emotions even though he'd won the match for the group.

"Get your ass over here, and let me look at your fucking eye." I tell him, looking not very pleased. We stare each other down for a minute before his face softens and he sighs, walking over and standing in front of me. "Does it hurt?" I ask, taking hold of his chin and pulling him down to eye level. It was already starting to bruise around the edges.

"Yes. It hurts." He admits. He hisses when I press my finger around the soft skin, it was much squishier in some places than others, "You did hear me tell you it hurts right?" He questions with another hiss.

"Sorry." I murmur, blowing cool air onto his eye.

"That feels good." He sighs, visibly relaxing in front of me.

"Don't think that walking away from me when I'm talking to you is ever ok." I scold him, raising an eyebrow. "I was only concerned, and you were being top jerk." I add.

"You don't sugar coat much do you?" He asks, standing straight up once more. "Can we leave now or did you want to do a full examination?" He questions.

"We can go." I nod. "And no, why would I sugar coat anything? I'll always let you know what I'm thinking when I'm thinking it and how I feel when I'm feeling it." I say to him.

"Good." He smiles, pushing open the door to the parking garage. "How were the girls?" He asks, almost cringing.

"Don't look so uncomfortable." I laugh. "They were pretty nice. I met Trinity and Arieanne too." I tell him.

"How's the eye man?" Jon asks, clearly concerned for Joe.

"I'm alright." He says, making a move to get into the driver seat of the Tahoe.

"You don't really think I'm about to let your ass drive one eyed?" I ask him, scoffing.

"I can drive." He assures me.

"Jon can drive." I tell him. "You can sit in the back, with me. Trust me, it's more fun back there anyway." I grin, taking the keys and tossing them to Jon before slipping into the backseat.

"I"m starting to rethink my choice in wanting to be with you." He teases me playfully.

"After tonight I'm sure Tyler would take her off your hands." Colby says from the front seat.

"I don't think so." Joe basically growls.

**At the Hotel**

"Should I worry about any of the girls you work with?" I ask him, chewing on my bottom lip. I couldn't help but notice how gorgeous all the women were that worked there, and yeah, it made me a little concerned.

"No." He replies without any hesitation. "You sure you don't want to go to Texas with me tomorrow morning?" He asks.

"Are you serious?" I chuckle.

"Of course I'm serious." He answers simply.

"I've got to babysit Bryan and Riley tomorrow, and there's absolutely no way I'd ever leave my car here." I say to him. He looked disappointed, I couldn't imagine how lonely it could be to travel like he does, but... I was about to find out how lonely it could be for a stay at home girlfriend in this business. "Joe, come here." I say to him. He doesn't hesitate, and walks over to where I was sitting on the bed, "Let me do it." I say, reaching for the bottle of drops the medic had given him for his eye.

"Don't stab my eye..." He grins, dropping onto both knees in front of me.

"Hold still and I won't stab you." I mumble, taking his face in my hands and using my fingers to gently pry his eye open wider. He flinches when the drops hit his eye and blinks furiously for a minute, "One more." I say, repeating the procedure. "Done." I tell him as I set the bottle down on the nightstand next to the bed. He doesn't move though, and I run my fingers through his silky hair, playing with a strand between my fingers. "I don't want to go." I say suddenly, before I could even register the words I had said.

"Take your car home and I'll fly you out to Texas." He suggests, his hands running up my calves and over my thighs. I was back in his huge shirt again, with only my panties on. "Can she find a replacement babysitter?" He asks. Mia would watch the boys, but Dom would be less than impressed when he found out I was gallivanting around the world with a guy I'd just started dating. Hell, he was going to be less than impressed that I was dating a guy in the first place much less that it was Joe.

"Ok." I agree, knowing that I was going to get a hard time for this at some point. He grins at me, his thumbs still making circles on my thigh before he dips down and kisses my right inside thigh. His hand reaches up and palms my face, his thumb lightly running over my lips. I lean closer to him, pulling the shirt he had on up over his head and tossing it on the floor. He took that as the 'go ahead' and easily pushed his shirt up my body, his hands following my curves as he went.

"You're perfect." He tells me, kissing me softly and gently pushing me so I was laying on the bed. His fingers hooked in each side of my panties and he drug them down my legs, discarding them on the floor. My fingers tangled in his hair when he slid his tongue over my wetness. and my other hand grabbed a fistful of sheets. I felt his cool fingers spread my lips and his tongue probe my entrance before he rolled it over my clit, making me arch my back and buck up off the bed. He uses a hand and holds my hips down on the bed as he slips a finger, followed by a second into me while his tongue flicked over my clit, making me moan.

"Joooooeeee..." I groan. I pull one of my legs up onto the bed and rest the other on his shoulder. My body shudders as he sucks and nibbles on my clit and I'm pretty sure I'd pulled his hair to the point of discomfort but I couldn't help it. It wasn't long until my back was arching off the bed and my eyes were rolling into the back of my head. He continued to stroke my Gspot with two fingers as I came, and I cried out his name again when he bit the inside of my thigh.

"You're a lot of fun." He chuckles, kissing the spot he'd bit. I was panting on the bed, trying to catch my breath again when he stood to his full height. He pushed his shorts and boxers down his legs and I almost gasped at his impressiveness. I bit my bottom lip, sitting back up on the bed. His cock was literally inches from my face and I reached out, taking his length in my hand. He groaned and rolled his head back when I stroked it. His fingers pulled my pony tail out of my hair and it fell, cascading over my shoulders only for him to tangle his hand in my locks. I swirl my tongue around the tip of his cock and he watches as a few inches disappear into my mouth. My tongue ran over the length of him, stroking his shaft while I sucked on it. "Jesus." He grunts as it twitched in my mouth. He continued to stare down at me as I bobbed my head along his cock, using my hand to make up for the inches that I couldn't fit in my mouth. "You gotta stop..." He murmurs, using the fistful of hair he had in his hand to pull my head away from his throbbing erection. "Come here." He grins, crawling into the bed and pulling me into position by my legs, as if I weight nothing. "You alright?" He asks, leaning over me, his hair was falling on either side of his face.

"Yeah, I'm good." I answer in barely a whisper. He leans down and kisses me, his tongue tracing over my bottom lip before taking it in mouth and giving it a gentle bite. I felt his hand reach down and guide his cock to my entrance, the anticipation alone made me moan and roll my body against him. In one easy move he thrust into me, holding himself at my pelvis so we were skin to skin. He pulled nearly all the way out and I gasped as he brushed along the bundle of nerves before pushing back into me. My fingers were digging into his biceps and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he found a steady rhythm. He put all his weight onto an elbow, using his free hand to palm my face and pull a kiss from me. His forehead pressed against my own as his hand made its way down to a breast, kneading it and rolling his palm over my nipple. My own breath was ragged and I felt another orgasm getting closer, this one was going to be way more intense than the first. "Joe, harder." I plead with him, tangling my fingers in his hair and meeting him thrust for thrust with my own hips.

"I want to see you cum for me Annabelle." He says huskily in my ear. His speed increases and he dips in head into the crook of my neck, sucking hard at the soft flesh and making me moan louder. I think I moaned his name again, but my world was so fuzzy at that point that I couldn't be sure. My body shook under his large frame and my walls convulsed around his cock as I came. I blacked out for a few seconds, clinging to him as I spasmed and twitched. He slowed his pace, giving me a few moments to come down from my high before he pulled out and came himself. I felt the warm sticky liquid on my stomach and I couldn't help but grin as he growled in my neck, before collapsing on the bed next to me his chest moving up and down in heaving breaths. I grabbed his shirt off the floor and wiped the goo off my stomach and snuggled against him, resting my head on his bicep. "That was awesome." He says, his eyes still closed.

"Oh, well thanks." I chuckle. He grins, and pulls me tighter against his side holding me there with his arm. "You were pretty awesome yourself." I add, kissing the side of his ribs.

"Do you want to shower?" He asks. His fingers were lightly tracing the length of my arm, giving me goosebumps along my arm and part of my upper body.

"Yes." I murmur, "But I'm tired." I add, not wanting to move from where I was. He murmurs a 'mmhmm' and I shut my eyes. I didn't intend on falling asleep but a few minutes later I slipped into a heavy sleep, my arm wrapped tight around Joe's stomach.


	9. Chapter 9

"Dom I can't deal with you right now." I finally snarl at him after a half hour of arguing. "I'm going to Texas, fucking deal." I add.

"And Bryan and Riley? You're just going to bail on baby sitting?" He asks me. He'd tried pulling every trick he could to get me to stay in Florida.

"Mia is going to watch them tonight." I reply simply, glancing at my sister on the couch. She'd been watching our whole scene unfold since I got home a few hours ago. My flight to Houston left out later tonight at 6:35.

"What about the fuel truck that's coming up?" He questions, grasping at any straw he could.

"It's not for another five days, I'll be back in plenty of time to go on that run." I say to him. "You're making this a way bigger deal than it is." I add, pulling a Pepsi out of my fridge and popping the top open.

"You're dating this guy now." He scoffs. "You really think you can trust him?" He asks.

"We're not serious enough to make me think it warrants being worried over." I reply, taking a sip of my soda.

"Do you see it getting serious?" Mia asks from the couch, seemingly interested in the direction the argument was going. "Honestly?"

"I don't know, yeah, maybe." I reply uncertainly.

"Do you want it to get serious?" She redirects her question.

"Yes." I answer, hardly hesitating.

"Then it's something you're going to have to think about here soon." She says, trying to be the voice of reason in our argument.

"I'll worry about it later." I say to her. "And I'm not discussing this anymore. I have to pack." I tell Dominic, retreating up the stairs to my bedroom. I hear him mutter something to Mia before the garage door slams.

"Have fun! I'm going to get some groceries before the kids get here!" She calls up to me.

"See you later." I reply to her, pulling out my phone. Joe was video calling, I slid the answer button over and he popped up on the screen. "Hey." I sigh, at least Joe wasn't calling to start a fight with me.

"Hey." He smiles, "You make it home alright?" He asks. He must be in the front seat of their rental car, I thought I saw a hint of Colby in the backseat.

"Yeah." I nod, "Where y'all at?"

"We got into the hotel a while ago, headed to the gym now." He shrugs.

"Hey doll!" Jon calls from the driver seat. Joe adjusts the phone so I can see him waving at me, and Colby waves too a grin plastered on his face.

"Hey guys." I greet them. "So Colby and I are going to pick you up tonight, Jon has a radio interview. We're going to be in black, with hats, hoodies and sunglasses." He chuckles.

"So basically we're going to be looking super suspicious." Colby states. "Or we'll be mobbed by fans." He adds.

"Y'all can wait in the car, I can find my way out of the airport." I laugh.

"Are you packed? Did you decide how long you're staying?" Joe asks.

"I might just stay and fly back home with you next week." I shrug. "My brother is pretty pissed off that I'm leaving." I add.

"You'll have to introduce me to him one of these days I'm home." He states. It really bothered Joe that Dom already doesn't like him.

"Yeah... That might not end the way you hope." I say to him.

"I don't want him to hate me." He groans, running a hand over his face.

"Dom takes time to warm up to people." I smile, "Don't worry about it just yet." I say to him, finishing off the last of my pepsi. "So I'm going to go and pack, I'll let you know when I boarded ok? Well, I'll probably text you before that." I grin.

"Stay on the phone with me until we're at the gym?" He asks.

"Alright..." I chuckle.

"Want to do me a favor?" He questions.

"Sure." I shrug.

"Walk over to my house, there's a hide-a-key behind that chair on the porch and let yourself in." He instructs. I bounce down my own steps and walk over to his house, feeling around the chair for the key.

"I'm in." I tell him.

"Go upstairs and into the computer room." He says, "Oh I like that." He grins, his head making a bobbing motion as my boobs bounced.

"Shut up..." I laugh, opening the computer room door and flicking on the light switch.

"There should be a file folder labeled WWE on my desk." He states. I pick it up and show it to him and he nods, "Mind bringing it with you tonight?" He asks.

"Nope, I'll throw it in my bag." I tell him, bouncing down the steps. "Need anything else?" I ask, locking his front door behind me.

"Just you." He smiles. "Keep the key." He adds and I look at him skeptically. "Unless it makes you uncomfortable, than put it back." He says.

"I'll put it on my keychain." I reply.

"Ya left your bra in the bathroom." He grins at me.

"Sorry..." I murmur, sitting down on a front step.

"I'm not complaining, I put it away in my bag." He replies. "We're at the gym, I'll talk to you later ok?"

"Of course." I tell him. "Take a mirror selfie for me, preferably shirtless." I add winking at him. He laughs, obviously amused.

"Are you serious?" He chuckles.

"As a heart attack baby." I reply.

"Ok." He smiles. "Bye."

"Bye." I reply, hitting the end button on my phone.

**Later in Houston**

"How'd you get a week off work so easy?" Joe asks from the bathroom. He pulls his wet hair back into a pony tail and comes out, laying across the bed I was sitting on.

"I can work from here." I smile. "Just need this." I say, holding up my cell phone. He doesn't reply, thankfully and closes his eyes as he pulled a pillow under his head. He opens an eye and watches as I trace my fingers along his tattoo sleeved arm, taking in all the little details. "What kind of tattoo is this?" I ask softly.

"It's Samoan tribal art." He answers. "It's an honor, in my family." He adds. "Tell me about your family."

"My family..." I murmur, chewing on my bottom lip. "Both of my parents are dead from a car accident. My mom was a stay at home wife and my dad was a mechanic." I shrug. "I have an aunt in Maine that I don't talk to, my sister lives in Milton a half hour away and my brother just kind of lives where ever."

"I haven't seen your sister around your house." He comments, putting both hands behind his head.

"She doesn't come around as much as Dom does." I nod. "I mean, she has her own life. Job, house, friends ya know."

"Grandparents?" He questions.

"Dead before I was born." I state.

"Is it rough without family?" He asks, focusing hard on my face. "I couldn't see my life without my whole, massive family. I mean, they've supported me through everything." He says.

"You know what? I can't miss something I really don't remember having." I tell him. "I mean, I remember my dad helping me with homework while I was in middle school and I remember my mom's Celebrating home parties... They'd come to my basketball games and my band concerts but it's been so long that I can't remember."

"Who took care of you after they died?"

"Dominic." I answer. "He inherited the house and a few other things of my dad's and we lived there until I was 20. Then I moved here." I shrug.

"What's your brother wanted for?" He asks. I look away and sigh, I didn't really want to talk about it but I didn't want to hide anything from Joe either. Sooner or later he'd have to know, I'd just rather wait until later when I knew I could trust him fully. "Is it really that bad?"

"I don't know that it's really my place to tell you..." I say. "If Dom found out that I spilled about his personal life, not only would he hate you but I'd be on the shit list too." I chuckle.

"You can tell me anything sweet heart. I want you to know that from the start line." He smiles. "Can I guess?" He asks and I nod. "Will you tell me if I guess it right?" He asks and I shrug, 'maybe'. "Drugs."

"No."

"Uhm... robbery." He asks.

"Not technically, but it's warmer." I say. I can tell his brain is really thinking, he's staring hard at the ceiling and I grin. He was so sexy, all the time, regardless of what he was doing and I'll admit that I had it bad for him. At first when he moved in, I didn't really think I stood much of a chance but now that I'm here and we're together, I kind of don't want to be anywhere else.

"Speeding."

"Well, that's one thing." I nod.

"Ok, lets get these out of the way." He chuckles. "Murder, rape, sexual assault."

"None of the above." I smile.

"Grand theft auto."

"Yes." I say in a soft tone.

"Ok... Speeding and GTA are a good start. I'll leave it alone." He says, giving my knee a squeeze. "Are you wanted?" He questions.

"The cops probably would've arrested me the first day you met me if I was." I say, narrowing my eyes playfully at him.

"True, I forgot." He laughs.

"What about you, has Joe ever been arrested?" I ask, biting on my bottom lip in an attempt to hold back my grin.

"If I have to answer it so do you." He tells me and I nod, 'ok'. "I was arrested three years ago for disorderly intoxication and basically rioting." He states, clearly embarrassed.

"That's it?" I ask, a little disappointed.

"What were you expecting?" He laughs. "Your turn than, and be honest I promise I don't scare easily."

"You say that now..." I chuckle nervously. "Ok... I've been arrested for street racing, eluding police once, public intoxication and assault." I rattle off. It doesn't look like my list phased him, he actually looked more amused than anything.

"Care to elaborate?" He asks.

"On what?" I ask, "Street racing kind of speaks for itself, I mean you've seen the car I drive." I say to him.

"How about the assault?" He questions.

"Oh that." I comment, glancing down at the bed a moment. "I was out with a few friends, that I'm no longer friends with and I was shit face hammered... This little black girl got in my face about something, she pulled my hair and I turned around and punched her. Hard." I tell him. "I don't really remember it, that's just what I've been told. Anyway she pressed charges." I shrug.

"I didn't peg you as the violent type." He grins.

"I'm not." I say quickly. "I mean, maybe that's a lie... I don't know, I can get nasty when I'm drunk but I never initiate fights. That's the only bar fight I've been in and it's only because the bitch was screaming at me and grabbed a fistful of hair." I tell him.

"And what do you do for work?" He asks, hoping to pull a fast one on me. I noticed.

"I illegally race my Camero." I say, looking him dead in the eye. He doesn't respond right away, but his mouth opens as if he's about to say something before he closes it again.

"Really?" He finally manages to spit out.

"Yes."

"I didn't think people actually did that... I seriously thought it was only in the movies." He chuckles.

"We keep it on the DL ya know, the down low." I tease him.

"You're fucking with me." He grins, cocking his head to the side.

"I'm not fucking with you, I promise." I laugh, "I'm just a little shocked that I A) told you and B) at how well you're taking it. I made $6000 bucks last week, paid up all my bills and now I won't race again for a while."

"Can I come?" He asks, seemingly interested.

"I don't think that's a good idea..." I respond, only to have him furrow his brow in confusion. "There's a lot of people who know who you are, and a lot more people who would be concerned about you ratting." I shrug.

"I wouldn't say anything." He scoffs, a little insulted.

"Speaking of not saying anything, not a word to Jon or Colb." I say to him and he nods. "I mean, you can come but you're going to have to be in serious incognito..." I chuckle.

"They wouldn't believe me anyway, and I"m not sure I do yet." He states.

"That's fine too, we can totally even pretend I never said anything." I tell him. "I'm totally ok with that." I grin.

"Don't lie, you were terrified to tell me that." He says, narrowing his eyes at me.

"Terrified is a good word." I agree. I'm about to say something else when Colby starts pounding on the hotel door, Joe looks at me confused but slides off the bed and answers it.

"Jane wants to talk to us in the lobby, I guess plans changed again on our tag match." I hear Colby tell Joe.

"Right now?" He responds, clearly annoyed. I could only picture his face right now, Joe had the absolute best facial expressions of any man I'd ever met.

"Uh, yeah." Colby says. Jeez, he may as well of said 'uh duh!'.

"I'll stay with doll face." Jon says, walking into the room. He eyes me on the bed and wags his eyebrows, only making me laugh. "We've got time for a quickie sunshine, isn't that great news?" He grins. Joe is behind him, rolling his eyes. "I'm kidding, of course." He adds, glancing back at Joe.

"I'll be right back nani." He murmurs, walking up to the bed and kissing my cheek. "It shouldn't take long." He adds, following Colby out of the room.

"If he was wrapped much tighter around your finger it'd draw blood." Jon chuckles, falling into the bed next to me. He rested his head in my crossed legged lap and I ran my fingers through his dry curls.

"Don't you ever sleep?" I ask him. It seemed like Jon was always awake.

"I've got badass insomnia." He shrugs. "That feels awesome..." He adds, closing his eyes. "I'm glad your here, you make Joe really happy. Not to mention you're normal, and down to earth." He tells me. I look down at him with a thoughtful expression, ever if he couldn't see it. "The last bitch did a real number on him." He states.

"Tell me about her." I mumble, continuing to run my fingers through his hair.

"You'll meet her at some point. Danielle is Summer Rae, uh, Fandango's dancer." He starts off. "They dated while he was in FCW and she used the shit out of him. Only thing that broad wanted was money, and he just turned the other cheek like he didn't see it."

"What happened?" I ask. I grin, I could tell Jon was already starting to doze off.

"She left him for a guy with more money." He replies sleepily. I stop asking questions and soon enough I heard his breathing labor, Jon was out, and now I was stuck on the bed. The next half hour or so I watch a rerun of NCIS until I heard the door open. I put my finger to my lips, tell the two guys to be quiet.

"He's sleeping, are you serious?" Colby whispers, studying the sleeping man in my lap. Joe only smiles, laying his 6'3 frame across the couch in the room. "How'd you do it?" He asks.

"Ran my fingers through his hair." I shrug.

"Oh, I like him... But I ain't doin' that for him." Colby states, sitting on the edge corner of the bed. Colb flips through the channels and finally decides on the Great Gatspy that was just starting. "Should we wake him...?" Colby murmurs. We'd now gone through a full movie and two episodes of Dexter. Almost as if he was summoned Jon stirs, his eyes fluttering open.

"How long did I sleep?" He grumbles, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Oh almost 5 hours." Colby tells him. Jon looks up at me as if I'm the most angelic person in the world and I lean back, like 'what?'.

"You let me sleep." He comments.

"You were tired." I shrug. "Not like we were going anywhere."

"Thanks, doll." He smiles, pushing himself out of my lap. There were little indents all over my thighs from his hair and the collar of his shirt.

"Come on man, we've intruded on them enough." Colby laughs, pulling Jon towards the door. "Bye!" He adds.

"See you later." I tell them, standing up and stretching my legs.

"That was really nice of you." Joe comments. "You didn't have to leave him on your lap like that." He says, cupping my cheek and kissing my forehead.

"He'd have woke up if I moved him and I think he needed the sleep." I reply. "Joe, what does 'nani' mean?" I ask him, remembering that was what he called me earlier.

"It's the Hawaiian term for beautiful." He responds.

"Tell me about Danielle." I ask.

"She's a part of my past, and I'd like to keep it that way." He says. "Have you dated a guy that did you so bad you thought you'd never be with a guy again?"

"I've had a few of those." I admit with a chuckle. "Chet was by far the worse though, god he was a fucking asshole." I say shaking my head in disappointment. "I met him through my brother, they weren't friends but he was always in the race scene in Cali. We dated three years. He was great the first year, then he started staying out late, sometimes he wouldn't even come home." I explain, chewing my bottom lip. I had his full attention, he was staring a hole through me from the couch. "It got to the point where he'd be gone days. I'd hear things, like from his sister that he was seeing a few other girls. Turns out he was. And I was such an idiot." I scoffed, remembering those memories like they were yesterday. Chet was the supporting beam of my trust issues. "I fought for him, for two more years. I fought when I knew he was out there sleeping with other girls. God, I used to cry myself to sleep at night." I turned away form him then, feeling the flush in my cheeks. I hated talking about Chet, it always made me cry. Not because I missed him but because I was so stupid, and wasted 3 good years of my life on a one sided relationship.

"Nani..." Joe murmurs and I hear him get up from the couch. His fingers glide up my back and he rubs my neck with one hand.

"I cried myself to sleep for three months because I thought what we had was worth it. I mean, I know now that it wasn't, like not even a little but back then you know it was probably the most important thing in world to me. Mia would have to rub my back for hours while I cried. Uhm, Chet could never really hold on to a job. He'd rather be out with girls and doing drugs. Anyway he lost the best job he's probably ever had and I finally left, moved back in with Dom. Every once in a while I'll hear from him. I saw him last year when I visited Cali, he had pretty much no teeth left from the drugs." I chuckle, turning back around to face him. "He was the most damaging relationship for me."

"If I ever see him, I'll beat his face in." Joe say seriously.

"I have no idea why I just told you all that." I smile with a shrug.

"I'm glad you did, that you were comfortable enough to share something like that with me means something." He responds. "On a totally different subject... There's a banquet day after tomorrow, I don't suppose you packed a dress?" He asks.

"Funny thing... I actually didn't." I chuckle. "I only pack dresses when I know I need to look cute, and you sir, did not inform me of the need to look cute this week."

"You look cute regardless of what you're wearing." He grins. "It's ok, we'll get you one." He says.

"I can text Nattie and see if she has something I can use." I suggest, thinking it might be easier than finding time to shop.

"I'd rather you picked out your own dress." He states, pulling his shirt over his head. "I prefer your dress style over Natayla's." He adds with a smirk.

"Fine." I agree, straddling his lap on the couch. God, I loved the feeling over his skin under my fingers and the way it gave him little goosebumpbs when I'd lightly trace a muscle.

"I"m still floored that Jon slept five hours. He barely makes it an hour, and it's light as hell. Shifting on the bed wakes him up." He chuckles. "He was totally out."

"He really should go to the doctor and get something for his insomnia." I state. "How can he perform on an hour of napping?"

"I don't know how he does it." Joe shrugs, his hands circling my waist. I lean down and kiss his forehead, his cheek, and finally press my lips to his. "He sure as hell won't go to the doctor now that he knows he can just come next door." He adds with a chucke when we break apart.

"We're not always going to be just next door." I smile. He only shrugs like 'I don't know'. "What was your meeting about?" I ask curiously.

"Match changes." He sighs, annoyed. "They'll change shit right up to the moment you walk out of the curtains." He tells me.

"That's annoying." I mumble, sliding my thumb over his jaw bone.

"Did Chet ever hit you?" He questions, leaning his face into my hand.

"No." I answer. "Why does it seem like I've been beat?" I ask with a smirk.

"Nah, I was just curious." He shrugs. "Danielle used to beat the shit out of me. I don't mean like she hurt me, but she'd get raging mad about something and just slap the crap out of me. And I'd just sit there, cause what else was I going to do?" He chuckles.

"I'd have knocked the taste out of her mouth." I state.

"I was raised to have a lot of respect for women, I'd never put my hands on one." He tells me. "Even a slutty, money eating bitch like her."

"Show me all the places she slapped you, I'll make them better." I grin, pulling a kiss from his lips.

A/N: I'll update as soon as reviews start coming in! :) :)


	10. Chapter 10

We were back home now. Joe had the next 4 days off before he was headed to the East coast for another week. I'd just finished making us lunch at my house when my brother showed up. Awesome.

"Southern!" He calls into the house. Southern was Dom's nickname for me.

"Kitchen." I reply, scooping some casserole from the dish onto a plate. He shows up in the door frame and eyes Joe skeptically, saying nothing.

"Hey." Joe greets him.

"Are you hungry?" I ask him, redirecting his focus to me.

"I could eat." He mumbles.

"Dom this is Joe, I don't think you've actually met." I introduce to two. Joe extends a hand that my brother glares at for a moment, but ultimately takes it.

"You're dating my sister?" Dom asks, his voice low.

"I am." Joe nods.

"Dom..." I say in a warning tone. "Don't start."

"If you hurt her, I'll tear you apart." He growls.

"God Dom, knock it off." I snap at him, shoving a plate into his hands.

"It's alright." Joe smiles at me. "He doesn't have anything to worry about." He adds. Dom rolls his eyes and sit down at the kitchen table, shoveling a couple forkfuls into his mouth. "Thank you nani." He says when I hand him a plate, he also sits down at the kitchen table. Funny, I think this is the most that table has been used since I bought it. Hell I never sat at it, I always sat outside.

"What are you doing today?" I ask Dom, putting myself in the chair next to Joe. He pulls out an orange envelope and slides it across the table to me, Joe glances at it when I give it a feel. "That's not bad." I tell him. It was my cut from the trailer last week. Plenty to pay my bills the next few months.

"Nah it was alright." He nods. "Some big stuff going on in Biloxi tonight." He tells me.

"Really? They race in that little town? Doesn't sound like it'd be worth it." I say to him, taking another bite of the casserole. "I was going to take Joe to my next race." I add, knowing that Dom may just blow up at that statement.

"You're going to take a famous guy, to a street race?" He questions, as if I'm the dumbest woman that's walked this earth.

"That was my plan." I shrug.

"Why don't you wait, and take him to the sanctioned races in Alabama next month. I don't like the idea of you having a target on your back because of him." He states, nodding at Joe. "And it's no offense man, but how would you feel if you were a paranoid racer, looking out for cops and some well known guy from TV showed up?"

"I'd take off." Joe answers. "He's right." He says, looking at me.

"Alright." I shrug. I wasn't about to sit here and argue with my brother AND Joe, jeez arguing with Dominic is enough for me.

"Have you talked to Spanky?" Dom asks and I quickly shoot him a look. Joe didn't need to know about Spanky just yet. "Guess not." He grumbles. "This is good." He says, changing the subject and pointing to his plate with his fork.

"It's very good." Joe agrees.

"It's just a casserole." I laugh.

"Whatcha doing today?" Dom asks.

"We're going out in Joe's boat." I reply.

"Of course." He scoffs and I glower at him.

"Do you have something to say?" I ask, giving him the podium so to speak.

"Nothing at all." He shrugs, pushing the chair back and tossing his dish into the sink. He turns around and eyes Joe, "I'm glad you make my sister happy." He tells him, "See you later." He adds, glancing up at me and aburuptly leaving the house.

"He hates me." Joe comments.

"Nah... That actually went a lot better than I was first expecting." I shrug, smiling at him. "I'm going to go put on a suit." I add, kissing his cheek.

**Later on the boat**

"How come you're so perfect?" Joe asks, leaning back in the chair he was sitting in. I glance at him and raise my eyebrows, he only smirks, pretty impressed with himself.

"I know you're talking about yourself... Flawless in every way." I chuckle. He rolls his eyes at me and shakes his head.

"Are you coming on the road again with me when I leave?" He asks, pushing his toes into my thighs.

"If I do it won't be right away." I answer.

"Why?" He questions.

"I've got some stuff to take care of, I've got the boys Monday night, I've got a pissed off dog from me not being around and two attention deprived horses to spend time with." I laugh, glancing over at him. He looked amused, and I cringed as his cold feet continued to work along my thighs. "As much as I'd like to drop my whole life and come on the road with you, I can't." I add. The fuel truck run was in two days, and if I missed that I'd never hear the end of it from the guys.

"Well that sucks." He grumbles.

"Plus you're only going to be gone a week this time, you'll be home before you know it." I assure him.

"I hate that you're staying here." He admits, looking at me unimpressed.

"Controlling so soon Mr. Leati?" I tease him, narrowing my eyes in his direction.

"No. I just know you're going to be doing car stuff and now that I know it makes me nervous. What happens if you get caught?" He questions. I know it's the wrong time to be thinking about this, but he looked good sitting there in surf shorts. And I honestly found it all the more attractive that he was worried about me.

"Then I'll be calling for bail money." I laugh. "Street racing is a ticket crime. I'll get pulled over, receive a freak sized ticket and have a court date on top of that. There's really no jail time involved unless it's like a third offense." Now on the other hand if we got busted jacking this fuel truck, well... That might be some jail time and a big bail.

"And you have how many already?" He questions.

"Technically none." I shrug, "My street racing charge was almost 5 years ago. They can't use that against me now, it's been over three years."

"Do you think it's weird we haven't disagreed on anything yet?" He asks thoughtfully.

"No." I say simply. "We've had nothing to disagree on. Why? Do you want to fight with me?" I chuckle, turning over on my towel from my stomach to my back.

"Well... No I really don't." He says after thinking about it a minute.

"It's only been just over a week. Give it another week or so, I'll do something to set you off." I assure him, "I'm always good at pissing people off." I add.

"Do I do anything that bothers you?" He questions then proceeds to take a long pull off his beer. I purse my lips and think about it a minute.

"Yeah, you rub your fingers together when you're bored. It makes a sound that drives me up a wall, but it honestly doesn't bother me enough to say anything." I shrug. God, on the plane ride home he rubbed his fingers together for an hour. It was torture and by the end of the trip suicide had crossed my mind more than once, right there, just ending it on the plane. I'm kidding off course, being over dramatic, but seriously, it's super annoying.

"You want to know what you do?"

"Lets hear it." I challenge him. I didn't think I had annoying habits, but aparently Joe thought otherwise.

"You chew on your bottom lip." He says casually. "I'm surprised you have a bottom lip after how much you chomp on it. When you're uneasy, when you're nervous, when you want some..." He wags his eyebrows. "If I ask you a question. You bite that lip all the time. It's sexy, don't the wrong idea, I'm instantly hard when you bite that lip." He grins.

"It's a habit I picked up with Chet. Every time he did something stupid I'd just bite my lip to stop me from saying anything, it just kind of escalated from there." I explain. I wink at him and take it between my teeth on purpose.

"Tease." He grumbles.

"You do that flicky thing with your tongue." I tell him. "You've always got that tongue out on TV, sometimes around the house. That does it for me." I grin.

"It drives my ma nuts. She'll yell at me to put it back in my mouth." He chuckles. "Are you going to swim?" He asks, when I push myself up off the towel. I only wink at him and hop up on the edge of the boat, "What if there's a shark waiting down there?"

"You can't live on the beach with a fear of the ocean." I tell him before diving off the side of the boat. The water was the perfect temperature this time of year, it wasn't cold but just cool enough to take the sun's 100 degrees off your body. "Aren't you hot?" I ask him.

"Oh yeah baby, I'm smokin' hot." He grins, peering over the edge of the boat.

"Oh puke." I laugh, splashing some water at him.

"I can't believe you're not coming with me." He mumbles disappointed.

"I can't come with you all the time." I say again.

"Jon's gonna be upset too." He states.

"He can facetime with me just like you will." I smile, pulling myself back into the boat.

"Holy shit you're cold!" He exclaims when I straddle his lap. I only laugh, pressing my wet body up against his and feeling his warmth. His hands circle around my waist and he kisses the area between my breasts. "You really are little aren't you?" He chuckles, giving me the once over.

"What? What does that mean?" I laugh, resting my hands on his chest.

"Look at you. You look like the lamb against the lion." He smiles.

"I think you're flattering yourself more than me." I grin.

"Maybe." He shrugs cockily and I roll my eyes. "Please promise you won't do anything overly stupid to get into trouble while I'm on the road." He says, looking up at me.

"I never doing anything underly stupid Joe." I smirk at him.

"I'm serious. It's different now, and I'm going to worry all week." He admits.

"I won't do anything stupid. I promise." I humor him, running my thumb over the facial hair on his chin. "I probably won't even do anything with the Camero while you're gone this week. So just focus on coming home." I smile.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Originally this was just the fuel truck run, but I had a request for the first part of the chapter. So enjoy! :) Thanks for the review!

"Do you have to go?" I groan, wrapping my arm around Joe's stomach. Joe's flight left out later this afternoon and I was in no way looking forward to it. I just wanted him here, with me.

"Yes. Do you have to stay?" He asks back, smirking at me.

"Yes." I sigh in disappointment. "You should at least give me something to hold me over until you're back." I grin mischievously up at him. His smirk holds as his fingers slid up my thigh and to my core, making me suck in a quick breath. I tilted my head to the side, allowing him access to brush hip lips along my neck and he nipped playfully at the tender skin.

"How much do you want?" He teases me, slipping his hand into my panties.

"All of it." I grin, pushing my hips against his fingers. I let out a satisfied moan when he slipped one inside of me, his lips teased along the shell of my ear before taking the lobe between his teeth. "Joe..." I murmur softly.

"Feel what you do to me?" He groans, pressing his hardness against my hip. I grin and press my lips to his shoulder before biting it gently. "Feeling adventurous?" He asks me, raising his eyebrows. His finger was still slowly pumping in and out of me and I was still aware of his thumb softly circling my clit.

"Define, adventurous." I say to him, gasping a little when he slipped another finger inside. He grinned and his tongue darted out for a moment licking his lips, I knew he loved to watch the effects he had on me. He rolled back over onto his back completely withdrawing his hand from my wetness, his erection completely obvious through his boxers, and patted his lap.

"Hop on." He suggests. I bit my bottom lip, nervous. I'd never done that before. "Come here nani." He encourages me, using a finger to push my panties part way down my thigh. Without another word he was up and between my legs, pulling them the rest of the way off. He dipped his head down and pulled a kiss from my lips before moving farther south to nibble on my neck. I feel him kick off his boxers and yelp in shock when he circles my waist and pulls me over on top of him.

"You're tryin' to kill me." I laugh, I had a firm hold on his biceps and my head spun for a moment from our quick circle. His length was right in my folds and I could feel my leg muscles screaming from the way they were being stretched. Joe was a wide girthed guy, it wasn't quite like doing the splits, but in my book it was close enough. His face danced with amusement as he easily lifted my bottom up off his hips. I threw my head back and moaned as he set me back down, sinking onto his length.

"Don't be shy, I'm gonna get the buck wild out of you one of these days." He murmurs, his large hand traveling up my curves and palming a breast, and he rolls a nipple between his fingers. With my hands resting on his chest and I lifted myself up to the edge before sinking back down and repeating the gesture. He growled when i ground my hips back and forth and in circles. Joe must have gotten impatient before his fingers dug into my hips and he pulled almost all the way out before slamming into me hard.

"Joe!" I cried out. My hands gripped the head board of the bed as his assault on me continued. My moans were long and loud and I could feel my release getting closer. It wasn't long before I was coming down and meeting him thrust for thrust. My legs were on fire at this point, but I didn't care all I knew is that at that moment my world was white. I collapsed against the head board, clinging to it as if it was going to hold me up as my walls contracted and my body shook. He growled in his throat, holding us skin to skin as he came just after me.

"Annabelle... your knuckles are turning white." He says softly, pulling my hands off the head board and using them to lay me on top of him. I heard his phone buzz on the nightstand by the bed and sighed, slightly annoyed. "I'll leave it." He murmurs, his fingers gliding through my hair.

"My legs are on fire." I mutter, feeling the dull muscle ache.

"Good for ya, we'll condition those muscles just yet." He chuckles. "You were sexy as hell up there ya know." He adds, pulling my hair to one side of my shoulder.

**Two Days Later**

"Have you talked to Spanky today?" Dom asks across the kitchen from me.

"Yes, he's pissed." I shrug, digging in the fridge. We were hitting the fuel truck in bum-fuck Louisiana today. "I told him it'd be our crew and he got really mad. He's still getting his cut for hunting down the truck route, like he always has. Nothing has changed. For some reason he was convinced I was going to have the guys do it."

"Fuel trucks are too risky to take the chance are a new, untrained crew." He states. "Not to mention, you may trust them, but I don't." He adds.

"I don't know I'd trust them with a fuel truck run. Getting me cars is a totally different story." I say to him.

"Joe know you're doing this today?" He asks curiously.

"Nope. And we're going to keep it that way for a while, at least until I can quit stealing. I'll have the Camero paid off in 5 months, I only have to hide it for another 5 months." I tell him.

"You really think you can give this life up?" He asks, narrowing his eyes at me.

"Yes." I reply simply. "And I will, maybe not the street racing... Because that's fun. But stealing fuel and electronics stuff has to stop for me, I'm not going to prison."

"I'll be the first one to tell you I'm proud of you if you actually quit. I mean, I'm proud of you anyway because I love you and you're my sister but you know what I mean." He shrugs.

"Just stop." I chuckle, "I get it."

"Guys are outside, lets do this." He says, looking at the message on his phone. We're all lined up headed up the highway, with about 50 miles to go.

"What are you doing Nani? Miss you." Text from Joe.

"I'm about to go out and surf :) Miss you too. Facetime tonight?" Text to Joe.

"Wouldn't miss it. Have fun!" Text from Joe.

"What's your boyfriend doing?" Tego asks, that Hispanic accent dripping off his words.

"He's probably at the gym." I shrug.

"Buff daddy gotta work out, yeah?" Rico asks from the back seat, wagging his eyebrows at me.

"God will you two shut up?" I laugh.

"There's our mark." Dominic says over the radio.

"Get ready boys." I grin at them. They both shimmy out the windows and I watch as they crawl into the bed of the older pick up I was driving. Rico sat on the tailgate and Tego took his place by the hitch, both giving me the thumbs up when they're ready. Ahead of me Vince is out of Dom's car, and leaping onto the ladder of the back fuel tank.

"Southern, you're up first." Dom says, taking his car up in front of the truck as a distraction. There was an awful feeling in the pit of my stomach, that something just wasn't right but I wasn't sure if it's because something was actually wrong or because I was worrying over Joe.

"We're on stage guys!" I shout out my window, flooring the truck and drifting it sideways. I throw it in reverse and get right up on the back of the truck, waiting for Vince to hammer the hitch loose. "Come on, come on, come on..." I murmur softly to myself, tapping furiously on the steering wheel. I breath a sigh of relief when I see the hitch swing down from the tractor trailer and onto my truck.

"Got it baby!" Tego yells, pointing back towards the direction we came from. I put the truck in neutral and slow to stop, giving the guys a minute to hop back into the truck. "Woo!" They both shouts, adrenaline still pumping hard.

"One of these days a run like this is going to give me a fucking heart attack." I mumble, shaking my head and heading back towards Tej's garage. This was the tricky part. Hauling a fuel tank across the state line, not to mention it was a 60 mile drive. "Keep your eyes open for cops." I tell them, picking up my buzzing phone.

"Are you ok? Got a bad feeling all of the sudden?" Text from Joe.

He'd have to wait for now.

"Dom, talk to me. Is everyone good?" I ask on the radio.

Silence. I glance over at Tego and in the rear view mirror at Rico who only shrugs an 'I don't know' at me.

"Dominic!" I shout into the speaker. "Han?" I ask.

More silence.

"Something happened." I say to the guys.

"We stick with the plan." Rico warns me from the backseat. Rico was always the pessimist of the bunch, if anything can go wrong it will. "We can't turn around mami, not with this tank on the back of the truck." He adds.

"We'll go to the garage, if we haven't heard anything we unhook and head out in a car." I tell him. We were already halfway to the garage, and I couldn't risk turning around at this point.

"He'll be alright chica, there's probably something wrong with the radio." Tego tries to console me. I was gnawing off my bottom lip and tapping the steering wheel crazily. "I'll text him, yeah? Or I'll call." He offers.

"No no, don't call I don't want to distract him if there's something going on." I say. "Go and open the garage Rico, hurry." I tell him when we pull up to Tej's garage. Rico jumps out of the truck and unlocks the shop, disappearing inside for a moment before the big door in front of me opens. I quickly pull inside and throw the truck in park, grabbing the radio again. "Dom, I need to know what's going on?" I say, waiting a few minutes.

"We're good, I had a run in with the truck driver. Han should be there shortly, keep the door open." Vince answers.

"Is everyone ok?" I ask.

"Everyone is fine." He answers.

"They're on their way, leave the doors open!" I shout to the guys, before sliding out of the truck with my cell phone. I had another missed text from Joe.

"Call me when you can." Text from Joe.

"Boyfriend worried?" Rico teases me. "They're here!" He comments, motioning to the door. Han pulls the truck in right behind mine and hops out.

"Did you hear from Dom? Vince was in a bad way when I left." He asks, concerned.

"Yeah, they're on their way back." I say to him. "Any trouble getting here?" I ask him.

"None." He replies with a cocky grin.

"It's when you start getting cocky that you start getting caught." I tell him, narrowing my eyes in his direction. He smirks at me and shakes his head. It wasn't until a half hour later until Dom and Vince return.

"That trucker new were coming, these hits are getting more dangerous Dom." I say to him in Tej's office. "Maybe I'm not the only one who should quit." I suggest.

"These fuel trucks are what's bringing in the big money." Han argues.

"Vince just met a double barrel shotgun today. I don't care about the money, I'll race more and risk getting caught street racing than get shot by an unhinged trucker." I shoot at him.

"There's three more coming up, and of them are in Georgia on backwoods, redneck roads." Tej states in a mono tone. He wasn't about to take sides in this discussion.

"I'm not going." I shrug, looking at Dom. He purses his lips, obviously not happy with my choice. "Dom, that trucker had a gun, he tried to shoot at Vince. No one tries to shoot me when I race, I'm not going to start risking my life for these tanks. Fuck, I'll be poor I don't care." I tell him, exasperated.

"Fine." He finally sighs, "If you don't want to go anymore you don't have to."

"I don't want you going either." I mutter, crossing my arms over my chest.

"We don't all have a rich boyfriend to give us money." Han shoots at me.

"I haven't taken a dime from him." I basically snarl at him.

"Alright, that's enough." Dom says, quickly coming between us and glowering at Han. "We'll talk about it later." He adds.

"I'm going home." I mutter, turning on my heel and grabbing my purse.

**Later at Home**

It was almost 8 at night, I'd just showered and finally winded down from the day. So I picked up my Ipad and called Joe via facetime, I'm sure he'd have something to say about not hearing from me all day.

"It's about time I hear from you." He scolds me, his face was full of concern. "Where ya been?" He asks.

"I was surfing and on the beach all day." I chuckle, "My phone has been inside. You worry too much." I tease him.

"I don't know... I just got this funny feeling in the pit of my stomach. It was weird." He shrugs. "How's the waves?"

"They were alright. Nothing to brag about. I really only surfed for a couple hours, the remained of my day was spent laying on the beach and soaking up sun." I say to him, laying across my bed. "I should have gone out and rode TJ... I'll do that tomorrow. The room is sure quiet, where are the guys?" I ask him.

"Colby went downstairs to pick up our dinner from the pizza guy and Jon is in the shower." He tells me. "What's for dinner over there?"

"Leftovers." I shrug. "I didn't cook today, honestly, I didn't really do much of anything today." I smile.

"Nothing wrong with that." He says. "I miss you." He sighs.

"I miss you too. You only have two days before you're home again." I say, trying to brighten his spirits. "And I'll go with you when you leave again, if you want me to." I offer. After today's tank, and the money I got from the cars last week I have plenty of money to hold me over for a while.

"I'd love that. Everyone loves you ya know, Brie and Nicki asked about you the other day." He tells me.

"Is that doll face?!" I hear Jon shout from somewhere in the room. The camera leaves Joe's face and travels along the wall until it fixes on Jon, who was dripping wet with a towel hanging off his hips.

"Put on some clothes." I tease him.

"Do you really want me to put on clothes?" He asks, wagging his eyebrows at me. "Your girlfriend is checking out my body." He tells Joe behind the phone, who I hear chuckle.

"Oh, it's so sexy Jon..." I play along, chewing on my lip and giving him a seductive grin.

"Pizza and wings." Colby says, walking into the hotel room door. "Hey Bananabelle." He grins at me, planting a kiss on the phone screen.

"Hey Colb." I reply. "I'll let you guys eat, I'm going to eat myself." I say when the camera finally faces Joe again.

"I'll talk to you later then?" He asks.

"I'll be up late." I smile.

"Alright, bye."

"Bye." I say, pushing end and tossing the Ipad onto my pillow.

"Are you really done?" Dom asks softly from my door frame. I gasped, a little shocked because I hadn't heard him come in. "I wasn't listening in on your conversation." He assures me.

"Yeah Dom, I'm done." I tell him. "I'm tired, I don't want to run this risk of getting caught... and it's just not something I'm willing to do anymore."

"You sure it's not because of this guy? You don't even know if you'll last through next week." He says to me with a skeptical look.

"Why are you so sure my relationship is going to fail?" I ask, furrowing my eyebrows.

"I don't think that Annabelle. You went from not having a boyfriend in three years to being like, really serious with this guy in a matter of a couple months." He chuckles from the doorway. "I wasn't ready for it." He admits with a shrug.

"I'm not quitting because of him, granted, he's part of the reason I am but it's like a quarter of the reason." I say to him. "You know if I was ambitious I'd go out and get a real job, but I'm a Toretto and racing is in my blood and as long as I can make easy money street racing there ain't no way I'm going to and sitting behind a desk from 9 to 5." I tell him, making him laugh a little. "I just don't want to do the big stuff anymore, there's too much at risk for me now with Joe, and the horses, my house... And I don't want you to either." I say honestly.

"I'm proud of you." He grins. "See you tomorrow, Mia said we're meeting for lunch." He says and I nod.

"Night."

"G'night Annie." He calls from the steps.

A/N: Do I smell drama coming up soon...? :) Review please!


	12. Chapter 12

"A week is a long time to live off one hour naps doll face." Jon playfully scolds me, throwing himself down on the couch next to me and resting his head in my lap.

"Maybe you should go to the doctor and get something for your insomnia." I rebut against him, using my fingers to massage his scalp.

"Aw, Jon the dog." Colby teases him from the chair. Joe had brought both the guy home with him this week. "How cute." He adds.

"Do you want anything from the kitchen Nani?" Joe asks. Judging by the clinking I was hearing he must have been grabbing a couple beers from the fridge.

"No I'm alright, thanks." I say back to him, dragging my fingers through Jon's hair. He walks out of the kitchen, hands Colby a beer before walking up to the couch and kissing my forehead. He chuckles looking down at Jon, who was already sleeping. "Hope you weren't plannin on going anywhere today." I say softly.

"Actually the grocery store, but Colby can go with me it's ok." He smiles. "We're going to pick up some steaks and grill tonight, does that sound good?"

"Sounds awesome. What's more awesome is I won't have to cook it." I grin. "Pick up some potatoes and I'll throw together potato salad and something green that isn't lettuce." I tell him, scrunching up my face at the lettuce and making both he and Colby laugh.

"We don't meet very many women that have sworn off salad." Colby says from the chair.

"Yuck." Is all I respond with.

"You want me to get you some sweet tea?" Joe asks, giving my pony tail a tug.

"That'd be great." I nod, laying my head against the side of the couch. Colby and Joe were just sitting down to watch the afternoon football game, something I was totally not into, but I'd sit here anyway. I hadn't intended on falling asleep, but shit happens, and when I open my eyes again the house is empty and quiet. Well, except for the snoring Jon that was still in my lap. There's a yellow post it note stuck to the coffee table in front of me.

Colby and I went to the store, we'll be home shortly.  
Joe

I sigh and look at the clock, it was already almost 7. Both Jon and I had slept through the whole football game, with time to spare. God, I was going to be up all night.

"How long did I sleep?" Jon grumbles, stretching his legs so they're hanging over the end of the couch.

"We slept for almost 6 hours." I tell him.

"We?" He questions, raising his eyebrows at me.

"Yeah, I fell asleep a few minutes after you." I admit with a shrug. "Joe and Colb went to the store." I add.

**The Next Day**

"There's some dude pulling into your driveway." Jon mumbles, pulling down the blinds.

"You're a nosey shit." I chuckle, glancing outside. It was Spanky, not exactly someone I needed at my house right now.

"Who's he?" Jon asks.

"That's a new face." Joe comments, walking up behind us.

"No one important." I tell them. "I'll be right back." I add, pulling the front door open and walking outside. "Where's Dom?" I ask him.

"He hawking some parts in Mobile." He answers. I suck in a deep breath when i feel Joe's hand on my back. "He just wanted me to drop this off for you." He tells me, pulling out an orange envelope.

"I thought you didn't race last week?" Joe asks, looking down at me confused.

"Nah man, that's from the fuel truck." Spanky tells him with a shrug, my face falls and I bite my bottom lip, how was I going to get out of this one? "It's a good cut too, most we've made in a long time. Anyway, I gotta go. I'll be in touch, yeah." He says, sliding into his car.

"Fuel truck?" Joe asks, obviously not amused.

"It's nothing Joe." I smile. "Let me throw this inside and I'll go with you to the gym." I tell him, making a move to go into my house. He grabs my elbow and spins me back around to face him. He was becoming angry, I'd seen the look in his eyes before. The night he got a black eye from Big E.

"You want to try that again?" He offers, his voice still pretty calm.

"I don't want to tell you..." I say softly, looking at the ground.

"If this relationship is going to work you have be honest with me." He states, his face showing his hurt emotions. "So tell me about this fuel truck?" He asks again.

"Come inside." I sigh. He follows me in the house and this time it's me who has the bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. I should have just been straight with him when i came clean about the street racing. "It's stealing fuel." I say to him after a minute, there wasn't much of a way to sugar coat that.

"You told me you raced your car." He comments, his lips forming a solid line.

"I do. And up until a few days ago I did other things." I admit, biting my bottom lip.

"A few days ago?" He asks.

"The day I told you I was surfing, was the day we hit that fuel tanker." I say, my eyes retreating to the floor.

"You lied to me. You know I was worry about you and you lied to me anyway." He says, though it came out more of a question than a statement. I stood there a moment, my mouth trying to work but I had no excuse.

"I did." I nod.

"You're the group that's been targeting the fuel tankers..." He says, putting what he'd heard on the news and what I'd just said together. "Annabelle, they're carrying guns now, why would you do something so stupid and reckless like that?" He snaps at me. He was seeing red, I could tell, but still trying to do his best to hold himself together.

"I need the money." I shout at him, slamming the envelope down on the counter in front of us.

"I'd give you whatever money you needed!" He snarls at me, it was enough to make me step back and my eyes widen. "What's more is now I know you ignored my text messages, I was fucking worrying about you while you were out being an idiot and ignoring me." He growls.

"Oh that's what I am?" I ask him, putting a hand on my hip. "Come on Joe, what else am I?" I challenge him. We can fight, at this point I'm in the mood for it. "Stop being such a fucking asshole!" I throw at him.

"That was stupid Annabelle, that was so stupid." He shoots at me, shaking his head.

"I told Dom I fuckin' quit, if it helps my case any." I tell him, hoisting myself up onto the empty counter top behind me. Funny, when I was upset my swearing level went through the roof. "Said I wasn't going to do anymore of those runs and just stick to racing."

"Well that's just awesome news." He replies sarcastically.

"You know what? I don't have to sit here and listen to you be a fucking asshole. Get the fuck out of my house." I say to him, pointing to the front door.

"This is something we need to discuss. This relationship will never last if we keep anything from each other." He says, his face softening slightly.

"I'm not longer in the mood to 'discuss' anything with you." This time it was my turn to growl at him. I didn't handle being snapped at very well, and once I was mad there was no bringing me down from it until I've had some space. "Get. Out." I added in a low tone. He stared at me for a moment, the muscled in his jaw twitching before he shoved the envelope off the counter and it went crashing into my sliding glass door. He huffs, frustrated and turned on his heel to leave, slamming the door behind him.

Instant regret.

I sighed and walked over to pick up the envelope, tossing it back on the table. I stared at my phone a moment, debating on if I should throw out an 'I"m sorry' text, but my pride wouldn't allow it. Instead I grabbed my purse, picked up my keys and headed out to my truck. I just needed a break.

**At Joe's**

"What are you fighting about?" Jon presses. Joe had come in the house a few minutes, slamming doors and junk.

"She just left." Colby informs them, peeking out the blinds. Joe let out a sigh of frustration, he wasn't willing to let her just walk away from him. He didn't know her well enough to know where their relationship stood at this point, but he'd be damned if it was over because of something like this.

"What are you doing?" Jon asks, seemingly interested when Joe grabbed his Range Rover keys.

"Goin' after her." Joe replied simply.

"She's already disappeared from sight dude, you don't even know where she's goin'." Jon tells him, "Wait for her to cool her fuckin' jets and come back then go over there, ain't no point wasting your gas."

"I know where she's going." He tells them, walking back out the front door.

**Annabelle**

I threw my truck in park outside the stable where I kept TJ and Cherry and slid out. There were a couple other people here, working their own horses in the outdoor arena. TJ let out a low knicker when I approached his stall and I was almost immediately relaxed.

"Hey buddy, you want to go for a ride?" I ask him, pulling open the stall. He took a few steps out and his upper lip brushed over my hair, it was his way of basically showering me with kisses. "I missed you too." I say to him, pressing my lips to his soft nose. He followed me to the indoor arena which was empty and I latched the door behind us before pulling myself onto his back. Horses were the best form of therapy, I don't care what anyone told you. If a horse couldn't cure it, nothing could.

The barrel pattern was already set up in the ring and we loped around it a few times before I stopped him in the middle of the arena. I laid down across his back and wrapped my arms around his neck, closing my eyes. I truly trust this horse with my life. It'd taken years before we hand a trust bond strong enough to free ride without tack.

"Still mad?" Joe asks from the door way of the ring. I move my head to the other side of TJ's neck so I could see him, TJ's ears were perked and he was looking at him with interest. Joe was lent up against the sliding gate, hands shoved in his pockets. The fact that he knew where I was going was enough to make me speechless for a moment.

"No." I admit, I didn't want to apologize but I knew I needed to. "I'm sorry." I tell him. "Both for lying to you and for making you leave, oh and for calling you an asshole even if you were acting like one."

"Come here." He instructs me, pointing to the space in front of him. I push myself back into a sitting position and walk TJ over to where he was standing. "And I'm sorry for blowing up like I did, even if you lied to me and did that behind my back." He throws back at me, running his hand over TJ's neck. I smirk at him and roll my eyes.

"How'd you know where I was going?" I ask, narrowing my eyes at him.

"I know you better than you think." He smirks. "So... You promise that stuff like that is done?" He asks, referring to the fuel tanker.

"Promise." I nod.

"I wish you'd quit racing and let me take care of you." He murmurs, his hand traveling up my leg and giving my calf muscle a squeeze. TJ snorted and blew next to him and Joe gave his head a pat.

"I can't, I'm not made that way." I chuckle. "And I'm also too lazy to go out and get a real job." I add making him grin.

"Please don't lie to me again." He says softly, pressing his lips to my knee.

"I won't." I assure him. "I'm sorry. But... lets look at it from my shoes, would you have told me?" I ask him.

"I don't know... I'd like to think I would." He shrugs. We stand in silence a few minutes while he stroked along TJ's neck. "So, on a different note. My family is having a big dinner next week Friday night... I'm hoping you'll come, but if you're not comfortable with that yet I understand."

"No, I'd love to come." I exclaim. "I want to meet your family."

"Really? I didn't want to move you too fast." He tells me.

"Don't worry about it, I want to go. Your family sounds like a lot of fun, and I'm totally fun so we should all get along great." I grin at him.

"They'll love you." He assures me. "Will you come home?" He asks, sticking a thumb towards the truck.

"I'm going to stay and ride a bit longer. You go, I'll be there in a couple hours." I say to him.

"Alright." He nods, backing up a few steps and sliding the gate shut.

A/N: Next chapter... Meeting the fam! Big drama coming up in the future and for once it won't involve Annabelle's racing life but Joe's wrestling life instead! I have a busy work schedule this week so I probably won't be able to update till probably Friday or so. Review please, I love them. :)


	13. Chapter 13

"Kelly I'm nervous, what if they hate me?" I ask her. I was furiously scrubbing the kitchen counter. Joe was out at the gym with one of his college friends, and I was a hot, nervous, wreck.

"Jeez... Calm down. You're going to rub your finger tips off." She chuckles. We were talking about dinner tonight with Joe's family. When he'd suggested it at the barn I thought it'd be a great idea, now all I could think about was if his mother would hate me. "They're not going to hate you. Believe it or not, you're a pretty likeable person." She winks at me.

"I"m serious." I mutter, unimpressed as I continued to scrub my way around the kitchen. On the flip side, my house was going to be spotless after this conversation.

"So am I." She smiles, snatching the sponge from me. "You're more amazing than you give yourself credit for, and you're by far a better woman than that other dumb blonde he was dating before you." She states.

"That's true." I agree, standing up straight.

"Plus why would he invite you if he didn't think they were going to like you? You already said he cousins were pretty cool." She adds to the argument.

"Yeah, Jon and Josh are super fun." I smile, glancing at my phone that'd just vibrated on the counter.

"There's prince charming." She smirks at me.

"Finishing up at the gym, heading home soon." Text from Joe.

"How cute should I look tonight?" Text to Joe.

"He is my prince charming huh?" I say to her, pondering that a moment.

"Whatever you want :) My family will love you regardless of jeans or a dress." Text from Joe.

"He's no help." I mutter, setting my phone back down. "Help me find something cute to wear before you leave." I say to her, motioning to the stairs. If Kelly loved doing anything it was shopping and picking out clothes.

"I already know." She grins, walking into my closet. She came out with a just over knee length turquoise halter pin up style dress with black poka dots on it. The majority of my dresses were pin up styled, it was the only dresses that I could find that looked good on my body shape. "With the black combat boots." She suggests.

"Wow, the boots? Figured you say heels." I tease her.

"Nah, you're going to want to be comfortable over there. Who knows how long you guys will be there." She tells me, "Plus it's a cute look, coming into style." She shrugs.

"You're a genius." I smile, nodding my approval.

"I know." She grins cockily. "And I have to go, work beckons" She sighs.

"I'll walk you out." I tell her.

**Later that night**

"Why are you nervous? I thought you were excited about this?" Joe asks from the other side of my bathroom door. I was dressed, had my make up on and was just finishing curling my hair.

"I'm just nervous, I don't know..." I mumble. "I know it's not a big deal, but it is from someone who has very little family."

"Let me see you." He says, giving the door a few taps with his fingers.

"It's open." I state, letting another curl fall from the iron. He opens the door and I grin when he sees me, Kelly did a good job at picking this dress. "Is it too much?" I ask, rolling up another curl.

"Hell no." He breaths, "You look gorgeous."

"Thank you." I smile at him through the mirror. "I'm ready." I finally say, letting the last curl fall and running my fingers through the curls a few times to blend them together.

"Ma, stop that." Joe groans as his mother pushes some of the hair out of his face. I grin, we'd been here a little over an hour and I could honestly say that I absolutely loved his family.

"Why couldn't you put it back for dinner? It's going to get all in the food." She tells him with a disapproving look.

"Because Annabelle likes it down." He says glancing across the living at me. I'd gotten up to go into the kitchen for a beer.

"Don't drag me into that!" I laugh, "I never said anything about how you should wear your hair tonight." I say looking at him with with a grin, "But it is sexy down like that." i add with a shrug.

"Come here." He grumbles, pulling me down onto his lap. "Why can't you just defend me?" He asks seriously before grinning.

"You look sexy regardless of how you have your hair." I whisper in his ear.

"Hey! Secrets don't make friends." Josh laughs from across the room.

"You don't want to hear what I just whispered in his ear, trust me." I smirk at Josh.

"Y'all nasty." Jon states.

"Who's talkin' nasty? What'd I miss?" Joe's dad asks, walking into the room with a tray of food. He sets it down on the coffee table and falls into the chair behind him. "Annabelle, tell us what you do while Joe is on the road." He asks, looking intently at me.

"Oh I keep myself busy." I smile, glancing at Joe. "I'm a car mechanic, I go surfing..."

"Joe said you have horses." His mom pipes in, walking into the living room.

"I do, two of them." I reply.

"That's nice, I had horses when I was a little girl." She smiles, remembering them. "They are the equivalent of freedom aren't they." She adds.

"They are." I agree.

"So was it as bad as you thought?" Joe asks.

"I never thought it was going to be bad, I was just nervous!" I laugh, giving him a shove. His phone goes off on the kitchen counter and the ID reads Jon. "I got it." I tell him, picking up the phone and answering the video call.

"Hey! Doll face!" He exclaims with a grin.

"Hey Jon." I smile.

"How was the family?" He asks.

"Well I'm alive, and I dare to say I'd go back again." I say to him, leaning up against the counter. "What are you doing? No Colby?" I ask.

"Bathroom!" I hear his distant voice answer.

"He's takin' a shit." He answers and I laugh, shaking my head. "What? Everybody poops." He chuckles. "Where's Joe?"

"Here." He answers next to me. Joe had just bought one of those little remote controlled helicopters and was looking super sexy while he focused to put everything together. I turned the phone so he could see what was going on. "I bought one bro." Joe murmurs.

"Nice! Don't break it before I get to play with it." Jon laughs.

"You are both ridiculous. Listen," I start, grinning at Jon. "He was so stupidly excited when he saw this thing, I mean is it really worth the $80 he paid for it?" I ask, rolling my eyes.

"Oh, it's worth it sunshine." Jon nods, very seriously. "Colb, Colby... Guess what Joe just bought?" He asks, looking off into the room. "That remote control helicopter we saw in the mall, he went and bought it without us."

"Man, don't break it!" Colby shouts from the background.

"I'm not going to break it." Joe grumbles. "Does your call have a purpose?" He asks.

"Nah. No purpose here, we just miss doll face." Jon shrugs.

"See? They didn't even call for me." Joe states. "You two like my woman more than you do me." He chuckles.

"So?" Colby asks.

"Tell Joe you love him, so he doesn't feel bad." I tell them both with a smirk.

"We love you man." The both say. "Are you coming on the road with us again?" Colby asks, poking his head into the camera frame.

"Yeah I'm leaving with him tomorrow." I nod. "For two weeks." I add.

"Looking forward to sleeping." Jon smiles and I roll my eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me, you don't know what it's like to only sleep a few hours a week." He smirks.

"Doctor." I say simply.

"Ain't happenin' sweet cheeks." He tells me.

"I'll go with you." I offer hopefully. He thinks about that a minute, Jon was scared of doctors, but he'd never admit that to anyone. "Come on... Just think of how awesome it'd be to sleep every night." I coax.

"I'll think about it." He mutters.

"Think hard." I tell him.

"I can't just sleep with you and Joe every night?" He teases.

"Hell no." Joe answers, before I could even open my mouth. I only grin and shrug at Jon, like 'sorry'. "Man, go find your own Annabelle." He adds.

"Why? I like yours." He says with a shit eating grin. Joe doesn't respond, he only glares at Jon through the phone. "Alright, alright I'll stop." He chuckles.

"Come on man, lets go." I hear Colby say to Jon.

"We're going to a movie." Jon explains. "Talk to you later Joe, doll face." He says.

"Later man." Joe tells him.

"Bye." I smile before hitting END.

"Why do you encourage his behavior?" Joe asks, putting the batteries into the remote.

"He's only being goofy." I shrug. "At least your friends don't hate me, see, it could always be worse." I say to him, leaning up against the counter.

"That's true." He agrees. "Come on, lets go test this out." He grins. Right now, he looked like a kid with a new toy. "You want to go out for drinks tonight?" He asks, setting the helicopter on the coffee table and backing up a few steps.

"How about we just go to the liquor store and drink on the beach instead." I suggest. I wasn't really in the mood to go out tonight.

"Sounds good." He nods. His head whipped around, and looked at the corner of the room at that moment. I waited. And waited. Then I heard it. A little scratching noise, either on the side of the house or in the attic I wasn't sure which. "You hear that?" He murmurs.

"Yes. It's probably squirrels." I tell him with a shrug, glancing at his phone that was going off on the table. The caller ID read Danielle. "Danielle is calling you." I grumble, trying to hide how much I absolutely hated that.

"Let it ring." He says.

"Might be important." I suggest.

"Nothing she says is important." He rebuts. He turns around and looks at me, eyebrows raised. "Are you jealous?" He questions, trying to hide his smile.

"Nope... Just wondering why you ex is calling you." I shrug. "Sue me for not liking it." I add. Inside I was honestly a little upset, but I wasn't about to let that show right now. I'd let it play out, maybe it was nothing.

"You don't have an ex that still bothers you?" He asks.

"No." I almost laugh. "I hardly have ex's."

"Every once in a while she gets desperate and calls me. I'm sure word has gotten around the locker room about you and she just wants to stir the pot." He tells me, walking over to where I stood and pulling a quick kiss from my lips. "You're it nani, don't worry about her." He assures me.

"Those who stir the shit pot should have to lick the spoon." I mutter, crossing my arms over my chest. He chuckles and nods, agreeing with me.

"Jon hates it when she calls too." He states, watching as the helicopter took off straight up off the table.

"Good, so if this ever turns into a fight at least I"ll have someone on my side." I mutter, throwing myself down onto the couch.

"Two. Colby will take your side too. Good thing it won't come to a fight huh?" He smirks, still watching as he directed the small toy around the living room.

"It won't. As long as you don't answer it." I say to him, more a warning than anything. I wasn't about to put up with other women trying to take my man. I wasn't the fighting type, I'd just let him go, no matter how much I cared for him. With a sigh I pull out my phone.

"I hate that Danielle calls him." Text to Jon.

"Me too doll face. She's a special kind of slut." Text from Jon.

"Sigh." Text to Jon.

"Don't worry sunshine. You're better than her in every way possible. ;)" Text from Jon.

"And he never answers. I can't figure out why the fuck she still calls." Text from Jon.

"She feeds off drama." Text to Jon.

Jeez I didn't even know this girl and I was already judging her. Sometimes I'm a horrible person.

"She does." Text from Jon.

"What's pretty boy doin?" Text from Jon.

"He's playing with that stupid helicopter." Text to Jon.

"This movie is boring." Text from Jon.

"You can text me :)" Text to Jon.

"You think a girl like you would ever like a guy like me? Kinda think it might be nice to have a good one." Text from Jon.

"You could have any girl you wanted Jon." Text to Jon.

"Yeah right. lol" Text from Jon.

"Who ya talking to?" Joe murmurs from the other side of the room.

"Jon." I reply.

"I'm serious!" Text to Jon.

"You're a sweet heart doll face." Text from Jon.

"What if I told you I hated that you talked to Jon?" He questions, stopped to look at me.

"Is that what you're saying?" I ask, narrowing my eyes at him. He only shrugs, still wanting an explanation. "I'd say that if you didn't want me to talk to someone than you shouldn't introduce me to them." I tell him. "You think Jon's a threat?"

"No." He replies quickly. Too quickly. He was jealous. Jealous of the type of friendship I was forming with Jon, but he didn't see it as friendship. I guess I hadn't really looked at Jon in that light. He was definitely good looking, sweet and charming... But Jon had a lot of questionable points too. What does it matter? I'm with Joe, not Jon and I just need to stop thinking about it.

"I'll be honest, it's nice having people to talk to." I tell him. "I mean I have Kelly and my sister but that's not a very wide circle. Jon gives me a different type of friendship, something only a guy can I think." I shrug.

A/N: So I'm sorry it's not much but I wanted to get at least something out for you guys between my work gigs. So... Are feeling lurking between Jon and Annabelle? And what's going on with Joe's ex? Future things to think about!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Thank you so much for the awesome reviews! :) I freaking love you guys.

"Where are you going?" I ask, slightly annoyed. Joe had been running around all day and I had questioned if I could actually handle being with him with this job he had. "You just got back." I sigh. I was sitting next to Jon on the bed, cross legged with my phone in my lap.

"Colby and I have a meeting nani… I'm sorry." He says. His face looked like he felt bad, the past couple days I'd been on the road with him we'd spent very little time together. Something about he and Colby were about to take over the tag team titles, and apparently there's a lot more to it than 'here ya go'. "It shouldn't take more than a couple hours then I'm yours the rest of the day and tomorrow, I promise." He assures me, leaning down and pulling a kiss from my lips.

"Plus Jon will stay with you." Colby offers from the door.

"Alright…" I murmur, watching them leave.

"So what's the real problem doll face?" Jon asks after he heard the door click shut behind the guys. I glance at him, narrowing my eyes.

"Come on, there's something else there that's pissing you off."

"Danielle has called every day, at least 3 times a day for the past 4 days." I mutter honestly. "And I absolutely hate it." I tell him.

"Does he answer?" He questions.

"No."

"So what's the problem?" He asks.

"She is the problem. What the fuck is she calling for?" I snap at him. "I"m sorry." I say quickly, "I'm just annoyed. I know he's not but there's a part of me that wonders if he's doing something else. How do I know he's not answering her calls while he's off doing whatever he's doing?"

"I doubt it." Jon states. "He's pretty much in love with you." He tells me with a thoughtful look. "He said you quit your job for him." He adds curiously.

"I quit part of my job, and it wasn't all for him." I correct. "I still do some part time stuff but I wanted to be able to come on the road a couple weeks out of the month with y'all. If I didn't have TJ and Cherry I'd grab the dog and be here all the time." I say.

"See he misses you already." Jon comments as my phone vibrates in my lap.

"It's not Joe." I tell him. "Natalya."

"What's up girl? What are you doing right now?" Text from Natayla.

"I'm just watching TV with Jon. Joe's busy with whatever." Text to Natayla.

"You're friends with that broad now?" He questions.

"Yeah, I actually like her a lot." I say to him. "Why? You got something you want to say?" I ask him, shooting him a questionable look.

"Nah. I guess out of the chicks she ain't bad." He shrugs, putting his hands behind his head on the bed.

"I was thinking of going shopping for a bit since we're downtown. Want to go?" Text from Natayla.

"You're gonna leave me." Jon comments, glancing at the message.

"Would you be mad?" I ask, biting on my bottom lip.

"Nah doll face, I'll just play Xbox. Joe might not like coming back and finding you gone though." He warns me.

"Too bad." I shrug.

"I'd love to, meet in the lobby?" Text to Natayla.

"Yeah in 10! :)" Text from Natayla.

"So what should I tell him when he gets back?" Jon asks, raising his eyebrows at me. I sigh and lay on the bed next to him, snuggling into his side. "He'd tear my hide if he saw this…" He mutters, letting his hand sit on my hip.

"Just tell him I went shopping with Natayla and I'd be back later." I shrug. "It's not like I'm going to be gone for a long time. You're a furnace, just like Joe." I chuckle, already hot from his body heat. I push myself away from him and hop up from the bed, grabbing my purse and swinging it over my shoulder. "Be good." I say to him.

"Always sunshine." He replies.

"What reason does he have to be jealous of Jon?" Nattie asks while we browse through the racks of clothes. We'd already went through about three shops and half filled up the Tahoe Natayla was driving.

"I think he thinks I'm too friendly with him. We just goof around a lot." I shrug.

"It's just the new relationship. He won't care in a few more months. You just have to get to the point with him where he knows you're not going anywhere." She tells me. "Does Danielle still call him?" She asks curiously.

"How'd you know?" I question.

"She always calls." She says, unimpressed. "She'll date some guy for a while and everything will be fine, but then it'll go wrong and they break up and she'll call Joe like he's going to take her back or something. It never fails."

"I can't stand it." I tell her honestly. "The fact that she calls opens up a whole can of worms for me. Like what is he doing right now? Is he really in a meeting or is he with her?"

"He's in a meeting." She chuckles. "One thing he isn't is unfaithful." She assures me.

"What are you doing nani?" Text from Joe.

"There he is…" I murmur, glancing at my phone. "Selfie." I tell her, turning on the camera. We knock heads and I take the picture and send it to him.

"We're shopping." Text to Joe.

"I would say honestly, just don't worry about her right now." Nattie says, grabbing a pair of jeans from the rack. "If she starts knocking on your hotel room door, then worry." She smiles.

"Finding anything? When are you coming back?" Text from Joe.

"An hour or so. Yes, finding a lot." Text to Joe.

"Miss me already?" Text to Joe.

"Well are you ready to go then?" Nattie asks. "I think we've milked what we can out of this place." She chuckles.

"I'm always missing you. Going to order a burger from downstairs, you want one?" Text from Joe.

"Yes. With ranch please :)" Text to Joe.

***...***...***

"What do you want to do today?" Joe asks. We were still lying in bed, wrapped around each other. We were in New York City, I'd never been here before. "Today is your day, I've seen everything." He adds.

"Lets start with breakfast." I murmur, glancing at the clock that read 9:23. "We'll just go downstairs, you want to text the guys?" I offer.

"No." He replies and I look at him questionably. "Can I just have you to myself for at least breakfast? They're going to be with us all day." He explains.

"You make me feel really special… Know that?" I ask him seriously. Joe made me feel like I was the most important person in the world sometimes and I loved that.

"You are special." He smiles.

"So, the statue of Liberty doll face?" Jon asks as we walked towards the ferry area.

"I think that's on the list of things that a person should be obligated to see." I tell him. "Kind of like the white house." I add, lacing my fingers with Joe's.

"How much money did you spend with Nattie?" Colby asks curiously.

"Oh…. like $687 bucks." I murmur a little embarrassed.

"That's not bad." He comments.

"What were you expecting!" I exclaim.

"Nattie can drop a few grand in one shopping trip." Joe chuckles. "You'll have to let me take you shopping sometime soon."

"Why on God's green Earth would a man want to go shopping?" I ask him, amusement dancing across my features.

"To spoil you." He responds easily. "And don't argue with me about it." He adds before I could protest.

"Whatever." I Mutter.

"When are you going to spoil me?" Jon asks with puppy dog eyes.

"She spoils you. Ya don't need me." He mutter unimpressed. "You've slept full nights for three days." He adds, raising his eyebrows at Jon. "She's put you to sleep like a baby."

"And it's been pretty amazing." Jon responds. "I love my doll face." He smiles, leaning against me for a moment. Joe lets out a low growl next to me and I give his hand a reassuring squeeze. We hop onto the ferry and find a place along the railing, peering over the edge and into the water. Joe has his arm around me, pinning me against the cool bars.

"I'm pretty sure the Statue of Liberty is a lesbian." Jon states, glancing at her in the distance.

"What?" I laugh out loud, turning to look at him. "Why?"

"I don't know, she looks like dike." He shrugs, leaning up against the top bar.

"God man, you're stupid." Colby chuckles, shaking his head.

"What? You'd shit yourself if I were right." He tells Colby with a smirk.

"Nani..." Joe murmurs, pushing my hair to the side and leaving a few feather light kisses on my neck.

"Get a room..." Jon groans, running his hand over his face. We pile off the ferry and walk the pathway to the elevator to take us up to the top.

"Jeez, how many casualties do you think there are off the Statue of Liberty?" Colby teases me. I was slightly scared of heights, and it didn't dawn on me that we'd be up this high until we got in the elevator a few minutes ago.

"I've got bad luck... What if I'm the first?" I ask him from behind Joe. I had a fistful of Joe's shirt and I was almost glued to his back. I was terrified, these three, couldn't be more amused.

"Come here Annabelle, you're not going to fall." Joe assures me, pulling my arm so I'm standing next to him.

"Look this way, I'll take your picture." Colby offers. Joe wraps his arm around my shoulder and I lean into his, smiling, and trying to hide how horrified I was right now.

"Alright, seen the Statue of Liberty... Lets go down town now." I mutter, making a mad dash for the elevator.

"Doll face. You know more people die from elevator falls than off this pretty lady right?" Jon teases me, stepping in behind me. "I'm only saying." He add when I shoot him a glare.

"Are we thinking about dinner soon?" Colby asks.

"Yeah I'm starving." Jon agrees. He shoves his hands in his pockets and leans up against the mirrored wall behind us.

"We'll eat down town." I suggest and look up at Joe for his opinion.

"Whatever you want babe." He smiles, lacing our fingers again.

***...***

"So did I kind of make up for being gone a little bit?" Joe asks.

"It's alright Joe, really." I say to him from the bathroom.

"It sucks, you know." He mutters. Funny thing is I could totally see his facial expressions even though he wasn't standing right in front of me. "I don't want to leave you at home because I'd never see you at all... But I'm busy on the road too. I can't win." He says.

"But it's better than not being able to see you at all. Plus, we get to sleep next to each other every night." I say to him, trying put the positive in there.

"What are you doing?" He questions, appearing in the doorway of the bathroom.

"Washing my face..." I answer, furrowing my brow at him.

"I'm giving you everything you need right?" He questions. I finish drying my face and look at him, he was totally serious right now and the muscle in his jaw twitched a couple times. "You'd tell me if I wasn't giving you the attention you needed wouldn't you?" He questions.

"Joe... Stop worrying about it. Trust me, if I felt like you weren't giving me attention I'd freaking tell you." I chuckle. "If you haven't noticed I don't have a problem telling you how I"m feeling." I add.

"True I guess." He shrugs. "I've seen it happen though... I just don't want you to look else where for something I'm not giving you." He adds.

"Never." I grin, pulling him against me by his elbow. He leans down and presses his lips against my own. I take his bottom lip between my teeth making him growl and push me up against the counter. My fingers massage up his arms and I grip his biceps. "God, why are you so fucking perfect?" I groan. I couldn't get enough of his man it seemed. His head dips into the crook of my neck and he nips at the soft skin and gently sucks on it, making me moan and roll my body against him.

"Nani..." He murmurs, he reaches down and grips my thighs, effortlessly lifting me up onto the bathroom counter. His torso easily pushes my legs open and my fingers dig into his hips as he continues to pepper my face and neck with kisses. He lifts the shirt I was wearing up over my head and tosses it on the floor. "You're perfect, and beautiful." He states. I lean in and bite his shoulder, probably harder than I should have, and I push his shorts down his legs. "Right here?" He chuckles, kicking them the rest of the way off.

"Right here." I grin, biting on my bottom lip.

"Well I'm definitely hard now." He groans, using his thumb to pull my lip from my teeth. His big hand palms my breasts and he peaks my nipples between two fingers. He watches as I take his length and stroke it. Joe was different in the sense that he loved to watch me do things to him, there was no shutting his eyes, he'd rather have a front row seat. "Sit up." He says huskily, and pull my panties down my legs. His hand slips between my legs and gauges how ready I am for him. "You're fuckin' wet." He murmurs breathlessly. He guides himself to my entrance and hooks my legs around his waist, thrusting into me and making me cry out. Skin to skin and he was rubbing right over my clit.

"Joe..." I moan, wrapping my arms around his neck. He had a steady pace going and it wasn't long before I was rolling my hips and meeting his thrusts as best I could. "Fuck!" I cry out, grabbing his bicep and throwing my head back as a wave of orgasm hit me. His wraps his arms around me, holding me up as my body against him while I shook and spasmed. He gives me a moment, to come down from my high before his head rests against my neck, slamming into me with force. I couldn't help but laugh out loud when my entire body came up off the counter from his power. He basically roared as he came, falling into me.

"It's amazing, every time." He pants. "Come here." He grins after a moment, picking me up off the counter and taking us back into the room. He tosses me onto the bed and crawls in after. "Now that I'm exhausted."

"It's late and you've had a long day." I murmur, playing with his hair when he rests his head on my chest.

"Not why I'm spent." He chuckles, his body shaking against me.

"Go to sleep." I sigh, closing my own eyes.

A/N: REVIEW! :)


	15. Chapter 15

"I think I see steam, coming from your ears..." Nicki Bella chuckles, stepping into my line of vision. I'd been staring hard at Danielle, or, Summer Rae as her and that Fandango guy waiting to go out through the curtains. Joe was with Jon and Colby in their dressing room, getting ready for their own match so I was hanging out with Brie and Nicki.

"I hate her." I admit with a shrug, focusing on Nicki instead of Danielle. "Bitch hasn't looked at me once." I scoff. She's sure been talking a lot of shit the past week and a half behind my back but if I"m anywhere close she seems to have blinders on.

"She won't either." Nicki comments, glancing over her shoulder at the blonde. "She knows you can beat her ass, like in a real fight, so she'll be sweet as cake to your face." She states.

"She's the same way with me." Brie chirps in. "She used have a big thing for Bryan and she'd spread rumors about me like crazy but was always nice to my face."

"That's all she'll ever be. A fuckin' escort." I mutter. The chick had absolutely no wrestling skills, hell! I could run the ropes better than her and the guys just taught me how to do that last week.

"That's part of the problem." Brie says, bending over to tie up her shoes. "As a woman, you don't have to be good in the ring. You've just got to be beautiful, with enough personality that they can mold you into whatever they want." She scoffs.

"Does that mean they're going to let Eva Marie wrestle?" I ask, scrunching my nose. "Because that shit is painful to watch." I say, and Nicki laughs out loud.

"I know girl, it's bad." The twin agrees.

"Well, it's not good..." Brie murmurs. I'd learned in my time on the road that Brie wasn't much into gossip talk, but Nicki fed off it. So naturally if I wanted to talk shit, which sometimes, I did, I'd talk to Nicki.

"My eyes bleed every time I watch." I tell her, looking at her like 'are you serious?'. "And when she announces, my ears bleed." I add with a chuckle.

"Man alert." Nicki says softly, and I glance up in time to see the guys headed this way.

"Nani." Joe greets me, wrapping an arm around my shoulder and kissing my forehead. "Ladies." He nods at the twins.

"Come and walk with us to the steps." Jon says, hardly acknowledging the Bella's. Which was just fine with them.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." I tell the girls before letting Joe pull me along next to him. "Miss you." I whisper, glancing up at him and hooking my finger into one of his belt loops around his back.

"I've only been away from you for a half hour." He chuckles, looking down at me amused.

"And I missed you." I insist. "Doesn't matter how long you're gone. If you're not right here, I miss you." I say. He grins at me, a wide smile that only Joe can pull off.

"You miss me too right?" Jon asks with a pouty lip.

"I miss all three of you lug nuts, but Joe the most." I smile. We walk up the steps and down a hallway until we reach the entrance that they're going to go through. There are a few security guards around to keep the few people that were there watching back.

"You're gonna be all over twitter tomorrow doll face." Jon chuckles, nodding his head towards the flashing cameras and phones.

"Kinda comes with the package." I shrug, leaning into Joe.

"I wish you could come to ringside with us." Joe says.

"She'd freak out." Colby laughs. "There's no way you'd be able to handle seeing anyone hit Joe up close, you can't handle it on the TV." He adds.

"He's right. I'd be close to meltdown mode." I admit. "Which reminds me-"

"Everybody better be safe tonight and don't get hurt." Jon says, narrowing his eyes at me. It was always the same thing I said before they went out for a match, be safe and come back in one piece.

"Shut up." I smirk.

"You're on guys." One of the security guards says. "I'll walk you back." He offers to me when Joe looks skeptically at the small crowd of people that were gathered around the group.

"Thanks man." He tells him. "See you after the match." He says to me, palming my face and leaning down for a quick kiss.

"Be careful." I say again, before allowing the security guard to take me back to the backstage area. "Thanks." I tell him, heading back towards where the girls would be. Instead though, I turn the corner and run smack into someone else.

"Jeez, I'm sorry." I say, grabbing the bicep of who ever I'd ran into. They shot out a hand to steady me, without it I'd sure as hell of fallen over.

"No problem beautiful." He says. I instantly recognize the voice to be Tyler's. (Brad Maddox) "Where ya headed in such a hurry?" He asks, flashing a white smile.

"I was looking for the Bella's." I tell him, dropping my hand from his arm. "And I totally wasn't looking where I was going." I admit with a shrug.

"I was just headed to catering for a coffee. Walk with me." He offers.

Bad idea.

Just say no.

"Sure." I agree, which only made his smile grow wider.

I'm an idiot.

"Awesome, come on." He says, extending a hand in the direction he wanted me to go. Tyler wasn't quite bold enough to put his hands on me, I think he was pretty intimidated by Joe. "The guys must be out in their match." He comments as we walk.

"They are." I nod. "You know coffee stains your teeth right?" I ask him, looking at him skeptically.

"I've got a good dentist." He winks. "So you and Joe are quite the item." He comments. My eyes get wide and I just kind of look at him, what kind of response did that warrant? "Oh, I was only saying he's pretty serious about you is all."

"Oh." I shrug.

"You're not serious about him?" He questions, not even glancing at me. Tyler had the same nervous habit as me, he chewed that bottom lip like it was going out of style.

"Of course I am." I chuckle. "Joe is amazing." I add.

"Annabelle!" Natayla greets me with a big smile. Thank god for Natayla!

"Hey Nattie." I grin. "What are you doing?" I ask her, noticing she was headed in the other direction. I needed to get out here at this point.

"I'm headed to the Diva's locker room. You want to tag along?" She offers. She must have seen the desperate look in my eyes.

"Yeah I do." I tell her, turning to face Tyler. "I'll see you around alright."

"Later gorgeous." He smiles, pushing open the catering door.

"He's trying to-"

"I know what he's trying to do." I mutter, running a hand over my face. "And he's so fucking hot that it's damn near impossible to say no to him." I add.

"Natayla... To save the day!" She chuckles in a sing song kind of voice.

"Thank god!" I laugh.

"So I've been meaning to ask you..." She starts as we walk down the hallway. "The girls and I are having a get together for Brie and Nicki's birthday this weekend. Basically since we're going to be in Vegas we're going to party all weekend. Everyone wants you to come." She tells me.

"And who, is everyone?" I ask with a chuckle.

"It's going to be me, the twins, Arianne and Trin, probably Jon and Arianne's boyfriend Vinnie, then John Cena and Bryan. Oh and John's brother is going too." She rattles off. "You can invite Joe." She offers.

"Well I'm for sure coming, but I can't promise if he'll come. I'd like to think he'd do what I asked." I laugh, rolling my eyes.

"Please, he's head over heels. He'll do whatever you want." She tells me.

"You know what, I'm just going to duck in here and wait for the guys." I say, stopping at the "Shield" dressing room door.

"Are you sure?" She asks.

"Yeah, I'm just going to throw myself down on the couch." I chuckle. "Text me later alright."

"Alright. See ya." She says, retreating down the hallway.

***...***...***

"So you want me to go with you to this party?" Joe asks, narrowing his eye at me. He wasn't too impressed with the whole ordeal.

"Yes." I reply simply. "You really don't want to go?" I ask him a little disappointed. It didn't go unnoticed.

"Of course I'll go with you." He says quickly.

"Don't agree to this just because you don't want to piss me off." I chuckle. "If you don't want to go then it's fine. I just thought it might be fun." I shrug.

"I want to be where ever you are." He smiles.

"Really I shouldn't have invited you because when I get shit faced hammered and throw up everywhere it's not something I want you to see." I grin, crawling up the length of the bed into his arms.

"I can handle it. We all get out of control." He murmurs, running his fingers up the length of my arm.

"I'd like to see you drunk as fuck once." I grin, glancing up at his amused expression.

"Some day." He nods. "But it won't be this weekend. I only get hammered with family or Jon and Colby." He tells me.

"Do you still like me as much as when you first met me?" I ask him, tracing little circles around his belly button.

"Definitely not." He responds easily, tilting my chin up to look at him. "I'm more into to you every day." He murmurs, pulling a quick kiss from my lips and making me grin. I was sure he'd be sick of me after a week or two. "Nani... I'm not going anywhere." He tells me.

"You treat me so good." I tell him.

"You treat me so good." He repeats with a chuckle.

"Alright. Enough mushy crap." I laugh. My phone vibrates on the nightstand and he picks it up, handing it to me. "Who's this?' I murmur, furrowing my brow at the new phone number.

"Busy with your boyfriend?" Text from 3214537878.

"I know that number..." Joe mumbles, picking up his own phone. He's silent for a moment as he scrolls through his contacts. "It's Tyler." He finally says.

"I didn't give him my number." I say, still confused.

"He probably hacked it off someone. Probably my cousin Jon, they're good friends." He shrugs. "Don't answer it if you don't want to talk to him." He states.

"Listen, buddy would steal me from you in a second if you gave him the chance." I tell him. It made me extremely uncomfortable.

"I know." He sighs. "That's why I want you to tell me if you're not getting what you need from me." I don't respond for a long time, instead using my finger tips to trace every muscle outline down his torso.

"I love you Joe." I say to him honestly. I didn't take me long to fall hard for this big, charming man. "You don't have to say it back, I just want you to know." I add. His strong arms wrap around me and pull me flush against him.

"I love you." He says softly against my hair. "You're one of the best things that has ever happened to me." He admits.

"We really hardly know each other." I chuckle. In all honesty though, now that Joe is in my life I had a hard time seeing life without him.

"Doesn't matter." He tells me. "Mom has always said when you love someone you just know." He adds with a small shrug. "And I've known for a while." He sighs when my phone buzzes on the table again and hands it to me.

"What are the love birds doing?" Text from Jon.

"Should I not answer?" I ask Joe with a smirk.

"Nah, text him back. He probably needs you." He says softly. He was probably right. I have kind of turned into Jon's support beam lately. Which is fine, as long as Joe was alright with it.

"We're watching TV. Whatcha doing?" Text to Jon.

"If it were Colby I'd have said to ignore it." He grins.

"Spare a few minutes?" Text from Jon.

"Go. I"ll be here when you get back." Joe says, giving me a nudge. I reach up and kiss his cheek before pushing myself up off the bed.

"So what's your major malfunction?" I ask Jon when he shuts the hotel room door behind him.

"Walk with me doll." He mutters, heading down the hallway. "It's my sister." He states.

"You have family?" I ask, a little shocked. Jon never talked about having any kind of family, I just kind of assumed that every one was gone from his life.

"Yeah." He shrugs. "I hate them though."

"Why?"

"I don't have a family. I have people that I"m related to by blood." He corrects himself. "My sister called me today out of no where." He says.

"What does she want?" I ask.

"Money probably. She's a money eating whore." He grumbles. "Says I owe it to the family to help out."

"Do you?"

"My mother was a drinker, she hardly noticed me while I was growing up. My dad beat the shit out of me, and my mom conviently didn't notice that either. My older sister was never anywhere to be found, and that bitch thinks I owe them something?" He scoffs.

"Then tell her no." I say simply.

"Sometime I wish I had family that cared." He sighs.

"You do." I tell him, linking my arm with his as we rounded another corner of the hallway. "You've got Joe and Seth, and you've got me. You're just like a brother to me and I love you like one." I assure him. "Blood doesn't dictate who you're related to." I add.

"You're the best doll face." He smiles, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "Thanks, for listening to my bullshit." He says when we reach the doors again. "I don't want to tell the guys, I feel stupid."

"They wouldn't think you're stupid." I tell him.

"I made a doctors appointment, remember you promised me you'd go with." He says, and I only grin. "What?" He asks lamely.

"You're getting to be so responsible." I mush at him. "I"ll go with you, let me know when." I say, leaning up and kissing his cheek. "See you later."

"Bye sunshine." He replies as I shut the door behind me.

A/N: I've been super busy with work y'all but I'm doing what I can :) Review please :)


	16. Chapter 16

"Colby and I have training all day. I won't be back until dinner time." Joe tells me, obviously disappointed. We were in Savannah today in Southern Georgia. "We'll go somewhere though, any where you want." He assures me, leaning down to kiss me.

"I"m around doll face, unless you'd rather find your girlfriends." Jon shrugs, standing next to me.

"Let's go on the ghost tours." I grin at Jon.

"Let's go than." He agrees.

"Have fun nani." He smiles. "Love you." He adds.

"I love you." I reply.

"Take care of her." He tells Jon, before he and Colby head out of the room.

"Like I'd let anything happen in the first place." Jon mutters, looking at me unimpressed.

"He's only being, well, Joe." I shrug.

"In other news. When did the 'I love you" start happening?" He questions, smirking at me.

"Couple nights ago." I grin. "I love you too, ya know, just different." I add.

"Come on doll face, lets go see the sights of the city." He chuckles throwing an arm around my shoulders. "You know my favorite part of the day is when I get to spend time with your ass." He grins.

"I love you too Jon." I smirk.

***...***...***

"How was your day with Jon?" Joe asks. "You going with the girls for the show tonight?" He adds.

"Nah, Nattie isn't here tonight and the twins have a match. I"ll probably hit catering and go sit down on a couch somewhere and watch." I shrug. "And we had a lot of fun."

"That's just what I want, you wandering around by yourself so Tyler can find you." He mutters unimpressed. My fingers glide through his wet hair and I massage his shoulders, making him groan.

"I"ll have what he's having." Colby chuckles from his spot in front of the mirror.

"Not happening." Joe murmurs, rolling his neck as I continued to work my thumbs into his shoulders and upper arms.

"Maybe I"ll find your crazy ass cousins." I suggest instead.

"What about Trin and Arianne?" Jon says.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about them. Maybe." I shrug.

"I'd feel better if you were with girls." Joe admits. "Or my cousins."

"You'd feel better if it was anyone but Tyler." Jon laughs, using some more gel to slick his hair back.

"Jon... sweety, there is a point of enough gel and you've crossed it." I smirk. "Don't worry, I'll be fine for the 15 minutes you're away." I tease Joe. Truth was, on the smaller shows the matches never lasted much longer than 10 minutes.

"You're right." He agrees, sighing and hopping up from the bench.

"Be careful." I tell him, like I do every night.

"Always." He smiles. "See you in a little bit." He tells me, following the guys out of the dressing room.

"Boyfriend is gone. Come have a coffee with me." Text from Tyler.

He is shady. I know it.

"I don't drink coffee Ty." Text to Tyler.

"Ty... I like that ;) Soda then?" Text from Tyler.

"Nah, thanks anyway though." Text to Tyler.

"At least come sit and watch the match with me? Promise I'm fun ;)" Text from Tyler.

Fine!

"Alright, be there in a few." Text to Tyler.

With a sigh and knowing Joe would hate it I got up from the bench and headed for the door. Tyler's office was just down the hallway from where the guys locker room was. I didn't bother to knock and pushed the door open.

"Yeesh, what if I would have been naked?" He asks, faking astonishment.

"Bonus." I grin, throwing myself down onto the couch. He sits gently down next to me, which would have been way to close for comfort had he not been as good looking as he is. "Busy tonight?" I ask him, trying to pretend like the closeness doesn't bother me.

"Nah, not busy." He murmurs, glancing at the TV. "Do anything fun today?" He asks, directing his attention back to me.

"Jon and I went on the ghost tours and we hit a couple of the haunted places around town, it was fun, actually." I grin. I take a moment to focus on the TV as the Shield came out from the stands. Joe always seemed to look even sexier on the TV if that were possible.

"Seems like you spend a lot of time with Jon." He comments.

"Joe was busy today." I shrug, still watching the TV.

"Shame to have such a beautiful woman and not be able to spend time with her." He states. I feel him pick up a strand of my hair and twirl it between his fingers, and my heart starts to beat a little faster, but I keep my eyes on the TV.

"Such is the life of sports entertainment." I sigh, this time turning my head and looking at him. "Joe spends as much time with me as he can, and that's enough for me." I smile.

"That's good than." He says, returning the smile. We thankfully sit in silence for the rest of the match. "Thanks for hanging out for a while, you're pretty cool." He tells me.

"Thanks..." I murmur softly, a little blush coming to my cheeks. "I should get back before they do, see you later Ty." I tell him, pushing myself up off the couch and heading to the door.

"Later." He calls back.

***...***...***

"You know that spear is sexier every time I watch you hit someone." I tell Joe, just loud enough for him to hear it.

"You want a demo?" He smirks. "What'd you do while I was gone?" He questions

"Watched your match." I answer shortly.

"In here?" He questions, my short answer not going unnoticed.

"With Tyler." I reply cautiously.

"I hate that." He tells me in a low tone. "Please stay away from him nani." He adds. I sigh, I knew I should steer clear of him but there was something about him that I didn't want to be away from.

"Yes Joe." I mutter, retreating to the other side of the room and sitting next to Jon.

"You're going to act like this now?" He questions, turning and focusing his foggy blue eyes at me.

"I'm watching the show, come and sit." I casually reply, motioning to the TV. He stares at me hard for a moment and I refuse to look back at him, finally he gets up from the bench and walks over to the couch, sitting down on the edge.

"Why are you so difficult?" He grumbles, clearly still annoyed.

"I'm not difficult. I just said I wouldn't talk to him anymore, what more do you want?" I hiss, starting to get annoyed myself.

"Why are you pitching an attitude?" He rebuts. I let out an exaggerated sigh and cross my arms over his chest, choosing to say nothing.

"Good choice doll face." Jon laughs. Another eye roll.

"I love watching you two bicker. There's never really a fight." Colby grins.

"Shut up." I warn Colby still annoyed.

"She's feisty tonight." Jon teases me, wagging his eyebrows at me. There was no way I could be mad with Jon, I can't help but grin and shake my head. "That's right, doll face can't resist my subtle charm." He adds and Joe scoffs.

"Love you." I mutter at Joe, crossing my arms over my chest and pouting. He rolls his eyes, before grinning and letting out a soft chuckle.

"I love you too Nani." He tells me.

***...***...***

"I'm totally impressed you got Joe to come with you tonight." Nattie smiles, glancing over at the guys. Yeah, Joe looked slightly miserable, this wasn't really his friends scene but his cousins were here to keep him company and so was I.

"Yeah... He didn't want to come." I chuckle, making eye contact with him. He sends me a half smile and a wink. "He only agreed because he didn't want to piss me off." I shrug.

"That's good though." She insists. "Sacrificing your own happiness for your partners is a sign of a healthy relationship."

"I guess." I agree. We'd been at Brie and Nicki's party for going on 6 hours now and we were all feeling pretty good. I hadn't drank as much as I thought I would, usually if I don't have to drive home I'm a keg killer.

"Are you having fun?" Joe asks when I walk up next to him. I wrap an arm around his waist and snuggle into the spot in his side. "Tired?" He grins.

"So tired." I nod. "And yes, I"m having fun." I say to him, and offer his cousin Jon a smile.

"Hey Banana." He greets me.

"Do you want to go?" He asks, trying to hide the hopefulness in his voice.

"Yeah I'm ready to go." I tell him, it was going on 4am and I was tired. "I don't know how you live on the road like this... I'm kind of homesick." I admit when we were back at the hotel. We were staying at the MGM just off the strip.

"I have a constant homesick." He shrugs, "But I love my job." He adds, "It's just kind of something you fall into and it becomes habit. We'll be home in a few days." He smiles, putting his hands up behind his head as he laid in bed. "You know you could bring Rhyno on the road if you wanted, the company is pet friendly." He suggests, thinking it might take some of the homesick away.

"Maybe next time." I shrug, "But I think he's nice and comfortable at my sister's house." I add with a laugh.

"Have you heard from your brother?" He asks curiously.

"Not really."

"It's because of me." He comments.

"Nah, it's because he's busy picking up the slack from me quitting." I say to him. I crawl up the length of his body and lay myself right on top of him, resting my head on top of my hands. "Stop thinking he hates you, Dom just takes time with people. For Gods sake, he took a few months to get used to Kelly." I exclaim.

"You think he'll warm up to me?" He asks seriously.

"I do."

"What about your sister?" He asks.

"Oh please, she'll love you." I chuckle. Mia likes everyone. "I'll introduce you when we go home in a couple days." I assure him, "And Kelly too. I really only have a handful that you should meet."

"Sometimes fewer friends are better, as long as they're good ones." He states. My phone buzzes on the nightstand next to us and Joe picks it up, "Seriously? He's video calling you now? My friends love you more than me." He chuckles, looking at Jon's face on my screen.

"Hey Jon." I say, answering his call.

"You guys aren't... like fucking right now?" He questions, looking at Joe, and then me on top of Joe.

"No man, what do you want?" Joe asks him, raising his eyebrows.

"To talk to dollface. I haven't seen her at all today." He tells Joe, scrunching his eyebrows at him. "Hey doll." He grins at me.

"What are you doing?" I ask him.

"Colb and I are going to head down to the weight room." He answers, panning the phone so I could see Colby who gives me a ridiculous grin and waves.

"Hey Colby. It's fucking early... Why are you going so early?" I ask, glancing at the clock. Ok, maybe it wasn't early, but it felt early because we didn't go to bed until like 4 last night.

"Sweet heart... It's noon." Jon chuckles.

"If you wait 5 minutes, I'll go with you guys." Joe says, earning the stank eye from me. "Nani... I have to go to the gym." He grins.

"You could come watch." Jon winks.

"I don't think so, I'm staying in bed." I tell them.

"Aw, come on Bananabelle..." Colby mock whines, his face entering the screen. "We didn't see you at all yesterday." He pouts.

"Fine..." I sigh.

"Good!" Jon grins, "You've got 5 minutes." He adds before hanging up on us.

"You don't have to, you can stay in bed if you're really that tired." Joe says, running his fingers through my hair and tucking the loose strands behind my ear.

"I'm alright." I tell him, "Let me throw on some jeans." I add, sliding off him and walking over to my bag. Yeah I was tired, but I'd rather be tired while watching a few smoking hot men working out.

"Sunshine." Jon smiles when Joe and I come out of the room. We walk up to the elevator where Tyler is so inconveniently waiting for the same lift as us.

"Hey Annabelle." He greets me.

"Hey Ty." I reply back casually, leaning into Jon a little more. Joe basically growls at him and his eyes get slightly wider, darting from one side of the small space to the other. I glare a Joe, a sublte hint to knock that crap off and the doors finally open. "You guys should eat before you work out." I mumble to them. It hadn't really crossed my mine that no one had eaten breakfast, or lunch.

"It's called empty stomach cardio." Seth informs me, "It's better to work out on am empty stomach." He adds.

"Well I don't want to watch on an empty stomach." I laugh, playfully glowering at Seth.

"I'm meeting up with Jon, Trinity and Nattie at the grill... Do you want to come?" Tyler offers. Joe's glare alone sent him further back into the corner of the elevator and I momentarily felt bad for Tyler. "Hey man, the girls hungry, I was just offering." He adds quickly.

"If you want to go, that's fine." Joe finally grumbles.

I know they guys didn't want me to go... But I was hungry.

"I'm going to get some lunch, then I'll be over to watch you guys. Fair?" I ask, pulling myself from Jon over to Joe who I knew hated the idea. "You know that I'm going to have to like, talk to him." I tease Joe, whispering at him so only he could hear me.

"The only reason this is remotely ok is because Nattie, Trin, and my cousin are there." Joe whispers in my ear when we came out of the elevator. "Order me some potato skins to go, please." He adds. He then makes it a point to slowly lean in and kiss me, sliding his tongue into my mouth and rolling it over my own. His hand palms my face when my owns hands find his chest to steady myself from falling backwards. "Have fun." He smirks we he pulled away.

"See you later." I tell him, playfully rolling my eyes. "Ready?" I ask, redirecting my attention to Tyler.

"Yeah, come on." He nods, flashing me a smile.

A/N: Ok this ends on nothing, I know but I'm setting up the next chapter ;) Anyway, in other news I went to a live event last night and it was super fun! No Shield :( But my other favorite Brad Maddox was there (woo hoo!) or this would've been up last night. You guys know I love reviews :)


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Because you guys were so good to me with reviews yesterday I busted out another chapter. Enjoy :)

"We have an appearance in California, it's only two days and we'll be back." Joe tells me. He was shoving stuff into a suitcase as we spoke. I wasn't impressed, we were supposed to be on a plane home tomorrow.

"This sucks." I grumble, sitting on the edge of the bed. Honestly I was close to tears at this point, I don't know how they handled being on the road like this and having stuff just 'come up' out of no where. I was totally crushed about not going home tomorrow.

"Nani..." He murmurs, seeing my face flush. He walks over and palms my face, kissing my forehead. "I'm sorry." He sighs.

"It's alright. I was just set on going home tomorrow." I tell him, trying to play it off.

"I don't want you to be miserable." He comments. He tucks some hair behind my ear, it was still a hot mess, I hadn't brushed it yet from getting out of bed.

"What if I stayed with Nattie or Nicki, hopped my plane tomorrow and just saw you at home?" I ask him. I'd go to California if he asked me to, but I'd much rather go home.

"That's fine with me." He smiles softly. "I don't like the idea of not having you in bed with me for a couple nights, but I get it, you're homesick." He shrugs.

"I love you." I say to him, pulling out my phone to text the girls.

"Aloha Au Ia 'Oe." He smiles. I loved the way the Hawaiian language just rolled off his tongue, it was so sexy. "I love you." He translates for me, even though I'd already figured that out.

"Can I stay with you tonight. Joe is leaving and I'm gonna stick around to catch my flight home." Text to Nattie.

"Jon is going to be real pissed off that you're not coming." Joe chuckles.

"He'll live." I smirk.

"Sure! I have an extra bed in here you can have :)" Text from Nattie.

"I'm staying with Nattie." I tell Joe after reading the text message.

"Are you coming to the house show tonight?" Nattie asks me, putting the last of her gear into a small gym bag.

"Nah, I think I'm just going to stay here and watch TV. Maybe grab dinner downstairs or order in." I tell her with a shrug. She looks at me a little disappointed, "Really Nat, I'll be fine. It'll actually be nice to not have to go to a show for a night." I assure her.

"Alright, we'll if you need anything Nicki and Brie are still here. Bryan might be with them too." She tells me. "See you later!" She grins, grabbing her room key and heading out the door. A couple hours pass before I pick up my cell phone and text Nicki.

"What are you girls up to?" Text to Nicki.

"We're about to go down to the pool :) Want to come?" Text from Nicki.

I thought about that for a moment, and decided that I was more into finding food than getting wet.

"Nah, thanks anyway. Have fun!" Text to Nicki.

"You know where to find us if you change your mind." Text from Nicki.

"I love you, let me know when you land." Text to Joe.

He probably wouldn't get my message until his plane landed, but at least it would be sitting there waiting for him. With a sigh I slide off the bed and grab the room key, slipping it into my back pocket and head out the door. The hotel we were staying at was on shared property with a timeshare, so maybe if I walked a little I'd hit some places to eat.

"Where you headed?" Tyler asks behind me.

Radar. He had to have radar... Or he was a freaking stalker.

"I'm hungry." I say turning around and offering him a soft smile. He looked extremely handsome right now in a pair of loose fitting blue jeans and a Superman shirt that hugged his muscles.

"Where's the guys?" He asks, almost cautiously.

"They're headed to California, I stuck around because I'm homesick and I just want to go home tomorrow." I tell him. "So you're safe." I add with a chuckle.

"Do you want some company?" He asks, laughing with me for a minute.

"Sure." I agree. Too easy. I agreed to that, way to easily. His grin widened, a genuine smile that made me smile. "Hold on..." I murmur, pulling my vibrating phone out of my pocket.

"We need to talk." Text from Joe.

Awesome. Four words that can make you think about any bad thing you've ever done in your life.

"I'm suddenly not hungry, sorry Ty." I mumble, chewing on my bottom lip. "I'll see you later." I add, hastily walking away.

"I'm all ears." Text to Joe.

A few seconds later a phone call.

"Hey." I answer.

"What are you doing?" He asks.

"I was about to find something for dinner." I tell him. "What's up?"

"I don't like you talking to Tyler and I hate how you are around Jon." He bluntly throws out there. "I don't think there is anyway to sugar coat that, and I don't think that I should have to." He states. I'm silent for a moment... This is new.

"Ok, I get Tyler." I agree, "But why is Jon suddenly a problem now?" I ask him, swiping the key card and opening the door.

"It's been a fucking problem Annabelle I just haven't said anything, and I should have." He tells me. "I hate it, I hate the whole thing that you guys have going on."

"Oh you mean our friendship?" I ask with more attitude than was probably needed. I even put my hand on my hip, regardless of if he could see me or not.

"Don't go there with me, it's more than friends and we both know it." He growls. "I don't want to share you with Jon, I don't care if you're friends with him... I don't give a shit, god knows Jon needs good friends like you in his life but there's a fucking line Annabelle. That you've crossed more than once."

"Do tell." I mutter.

"I hate the doll face crap, his arm around your shoulders, sunshine... All of it." He proceeds to explain. "Meanwhile I'm over here doing everything fucking possible to keep Danielle away from me and you're off flirting with other guys." He exclaims. I'm silent, I had no idea what he wanted me to say. I was on the verge of tears, and at the same time on the edge of anger. "Annabelle." He says, as if trying to grab my attention.

"I"m here." I say softly.

"Jesus, say something. Fucking anything." He says frustrated.

"I'm sorry..." Is all I could come up with.

"Of course you are, anything else? Like worth listening to?" He growls.

"I have to go, night." I say quickly and hang up the phone. Tears flood my eyes and I choke back a sob, I wasn't about to cry right now... I hadn't cried since Chet and I swore I'd never let myself cry over another man again. He was calling again, his handsome face popping up on my screen. I ignore it and use the hotel phone to call a cab, I needed an earlier flight out of this place.

**The next day**

"You're not right... Tell me Southern." Dom says softly. I'd been sitting on Mia's couch for the past hour, staring at the blinds on my window. My phone has been off all day, and I was here because I knew Joe would be home soon... At this moment, I couldn't handle a face to face confrontation. "What'd he do?" He asks.

"He didn't do anything Dom, it was me." I sigh, tearing my eyes from the window to look at him. "I'm a whore." I shrug, making him roll his eyes.

"You're not a whore." He chuckles. "You just don't know the boundaries yet."

"Dom's right." Mia agrees, sitting down in the chair across from us. "Joe comes around, with this extravagant job and all these people. You've never had guy friends like that, it's only natural not to know how to act." She shrugs.

"He pitched a fit because Jon puts his arm around me and calls me dollface." I tell her, looking up unimpressed. "Not even around my waist, it's around my shoulders." I add.

"He feels threatened." Dom states.

"He feels disrespected." Mia corrects him. "He doesn't feel like you're taking the relationship seriously."

"Jesus, I'm not having sex with anyone else!" I exclaim throwing my hands in the air.

"He just doesn't like you flirting with other guys." Dom says, "No guy wants to see his woman be friendly with another guy, especially not right in front of him. You need to apologize, you're in the wrong." Dom tells me. I look at Mia, hoping that she had a different opinion but she only nods her agreement with Dominic.

"Awesome..." I groan, reaching onto the coffee table and turning on my phone. In a matter of seconds my phone lights up with messages, not just from Joe but Jon, Kelly and Nattie too. I'd forgotten to text Natayla and tell her I was bailing out early.

"Just making sure you're alright? Room empty." Text from Natayla.

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable..." Text from Tyler.

"Annabelle, answer the phone." Text from Joe.

"Nani we need to finish talking about this." Text from Joe.

"Didn't want to cause a ripple between you and Joe. I'm sorry." Text from Jon.

"Nattie says you're not in the room. I'm worried, where are you?" Text from Joe.

"Not home? Annabelle this isn't funny." Text from Joe.

I'd barely finished reading the last text message when my phone lit up with Joe's face.

"Hello?" I answer hesitantly.

"Annabelle." Joe sighs, his voice seemingly relieved.

"Yeah." I reply lamely.

"Where are you?" He asks.

"My sister's." I answer shortly.

"Please come home, I want to talk to you." He says in a calm tone. "I'm sorry, that I was such an asshole about stuff yesterday... I meant every word, but it could have been said better than how I did." He adds.

"Go home." Mia mouths to me.

"I'll be home in a while." I say to him.

"Promise?" He asks.

"I promise." I assure him, "Bye." I add before hanging up the phone.

"I'm sorry girl, I skated out for an earlier flight. :)" Text to Nattie.

I chose to ignore Jon and Tyler's texts, and grab my keys. "See you later." I tell Dom and Mia.

"If you need a place to stay tonight, the door will be open." Mia smiles, getting up and hugging me.

"Thanks." I tell her.

"So do you not want me to talk to Jon either? Like I don't know what to do, you have to tell me." I say to Joe. He was waiting in my kitchen when I got home.

"No nani... Jon would die without you. I hate that he needs you." He groans. "You've become the support that he needs, his whole attitude has changed. I just want you to tone it down, I can't handle it."

"I'm sorry." I say, as I've said I don't know how many times since I got home.

"I know, I know you're sorry." He sighs. "And I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I'm jealous. I'm not sorry however, that I feel like lately you haven't been taking our relationship seriously. If you'd rather be with Jon, or hell, Tyler than tell me."

"Ok, now you're being over dramatic." I tell him rolling my eyes. "If I'd rather be with either of them, I'd leave. I'm not a cheater, and I'm not unfaithful. God Joe, I love you! I'm in your bed every night, my palms only get sweaty for you, I worry about you every time you go out there... I worry you'll go back to Danielle, that you'll find someone better than me. I worry all the time." I exclaim, letting a few stray tears fall down my cheek. He doesn't say anything right away, but lets out a long breath and uses his thumb to wipe the tears from my face.

"We're a mess today." He murmurs, leaning onto the counter next to me.

"Yeah." I agree with a curt nod. "I'm sorry I made you feel that way, it wasn't intentional Joe." I say to him.

"I know it wasn't baby..." He starts.

"My brother defended you earlier." I inform him, making Joe raise an eyebrow at me. "Yeah, defended you and said I was in the wrong. So no more talk about him hating you." I add.

"I feel really shitty right now." He comments, glancing out the back door at the beach.

"Why?" I ask. If either of us should be feeling like crap it's me. Oh wait, I already do.

"I think I could have handled that better." He says, "I just think I was mean about it, and I didn't want to be."

"Can we just stop talking about it?" I ask him hopefully. He smiles and walks around the counter, pulling me against him by my waist. "I love you..." I murmur, resting my hands on his chest.

"I love you too nani." He tells me. "I totally went off on Jon... He hasn't talked to me since." He admits.

"What'd you say...?" I ask cautiously.

"I accused him of trying to steal you from me." He sighs. "If I thought I was an asshole to you, I was a bigger one to Jon. I'd sat and stewed on the plane ride to Cali and when he went to text you right when we landed I lost my shit." He admits.

"Awesome." I mutter. "I can't patch anything for you." I tell him, running my fingers down his side. He grins and his hands circle my waist, going under my shirt and slowly pulling it up over my head. I bit my bottom lip and dropped to my knees in front of him, tugging his shorts down with me. His half hard cock popped from his shorts and without prompting I grabbed his shaft and twirled my tongue around the head.

His head rolled back and he gathered my hair, holding the handful behind my neck. He was instantly hard in my mouth and he pushed on the back of my head until my lips his my hand on his length. "Mmmm, baby..." He groans. His hands reach down and unclasp my bra and my breasts bounce free, rubbing against his thigh and making me moan with a full mouth. He held my head in place as I slowly sucked on him like a popsicle, massing his cock with my tongue and lips.

After a few minutes I increased my pace, knowing that he wouldn't be able to hold himself together for much longer. My free hand reached up and cupped his balls, massaging them as I continued to bob up and down on his length. At the last second he gently pushes me away, a deep growl emitting from his throat. I continue to rapidly stroke his shaft, and he gripped my hair harder as a string of cum, followed by another landed on my breasts and right shoulder.

"You're going to be the death of me." He chuckles after a few minutes of me milking him dry. I smile and stand back to my full height and use a couple paper towels to wipe the cum off my shoulder and boobs. "Hold on..." He murmurs, when I move to put my bra back on.

"That was just for you." I smile, pressing my lips to his quick. "You need to go and make up with Jon." I say to him.

"Yeah..." He agrees hesitantly. "Dinner?" He asks.

"Whatever you want." I nod.

A/N: Review! :)


End file.
